Girl Meets Gossip Girl
by Lovelymeee
Summary: The non Judging Breakfast club in back but with a whole new set of characters Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya. Each play a respective character from the hit show Gossip girl. Watch how they meet, to the eventual happenings of the gossip girl plot. Rucas!
1. 1- Girl Meets Beginnings

I don't own Gossip girl or Girl meets world. I am just writing this story for fun.

Girl meets Gossip Girl

Characters

Riley Matthews – The Blair Waldorf of the group. Her dad is the Dean of the private school they go to in NYC and her mom is the most sought after lawyer in NY. The come from old money. She mom went to Yale and she want to got there too. She has a little brother named Auggie. She is poised, smart, witty, confidant, has a straight A average. She is also insecure and always feels like she is not good enough (especially when with her blond bombshell BFF). There will be some key differences between Riley and Blair. Like Riley is still going to be her sun shiny self. She won't be mean unless she needs to be. She is has been dating Farkle since she was 8 (more b/c it was expected from both their family's).

Lucas Friar – The Chuck Bass of the group. Moves from Texas to New York when he is 11, but came to visit once when he was 5. He is new money dad having hit the jackpot in Texas in the oil industry and looking to branch out to Hotels and building development in NY. He is not as bad a Chuck, more mysterious but he does get good grades he just hides everything behind bad boy image. He might lash out a bit and may be a womanizer for a short period… (There is a reason). Has the same dad issues as chuck, doesn't have a mom.

Maya Hart - The Serena Van Der Woodsen of the group. Wild girl. Her mom can be described the way Lily is in GG. Had a thing with Shawn Hunter, Charlie's Dad, Back in the day. Doesn't have a brother. She will have the same general character story as Serena in GG. She will get herself into trouble. She is very carefree and doesn't care what she does to other.

Farkle Minkus – The Nate Archibald of the group. Loves both girls but is dating Riley. Becomes best friends will Lucas when he moves to NY. Is kind of clueless but smart at the same time. Had been best friend with both girls since kindergarten.

Charlie Hunter – (changed from Gardner) The Dan Humphrey if the group. Dad is Shawn Hunter. Lives in Brooklyn, and is Gossip Girl. Story line will be very similar to Dan.

Background

While I love both shows, I won't follow the exact same story line the shows have for all chapter. This I mainly a Rucas story being that chuck and blair are my favorite characters on GG. I will start with a prologue of when they were younger and how they met.

 **Chapter 1 – Girl Meets Beginnings**

It was the first day of kindergarten, and a little girl no older than the age of six stood patiently waiting on the steps for her mom to come pick her up. She wore nice pleaded navy dress and with knee high white sock and toped off her favorite accessory, a bow headband.

It had been an exciting first day. She had made a lot of friends and even stopped a girl named Maya from jumping on a table to see if the water sprinklers "really worked" and getting in trouble. After that incident, they ended up talking and bonding over their shared love of clothes and Central Park.

A boy in a red turtleneck named Farkle also declared his love to both girls and decided that they were going to marry one day. It is safe to say that she found her best friends and she couldn't wait to see them again tomorrow.

Shortly, Riley's mom Topanga came walking up cellphone in hand, speaking loudly to someone about making sure she had the deposition first thing in the morning.

"Hi Sweetie, how was your first day at school" Topanga greeted her.

Riley smiles and grabs her hand to start walking "It was great! I meet a really fun girl named Maya and a boy Farkle Minkus declared his love to us!"

"Did you say Minkus" Toganga inquired. Riley didn't know at the time but the Minkus' were one of the most wealthily old money families in NY, very influential in the legal world as well. You could see Topanga wheels turning with the hope to use her daughter to gain access into that world.

"Yes… Why?" Riley questioned

"Oh no reason, just make sure you stay friend with him" she insisted.

Riley looks up at her and smiles and nods, not giving a second thought to her mothers intentions. She liked Farkle. He was cute in a quirky kind of way. He had sandy blondish hair and bright blue eyes, she though he would grow up to be very handsome.

Just before they turned to head out of the gates Riley sees Maya sitting alone on the other side of the stairs.

"Hey Maya" Riley waves and walks towards her "What are you still doing here?"

Maya pauses and looking defeated says "Well it looks like she did it again. My mother can be forgetful sometimes"

A concerned Riley looks up to her mom and Topanga looks at Maya. She is a very beautiful little girl Topanga thought. She could see her being on page 6 when she got older, a wild spirit who doesn't care what others thinks. Maybe she could rub off on Riley and get her headed in with the right crowd and social calendar.

"Why don't you come home with us and I'll call your mom"

Riley grabs Maya hands and looks at here with hopeful eyes " Oh yes that would be so awesome! You can meet Dorota, she is my polish maid and she is hysterical"

Maya thinks for a bit but then finally agrees and Riley lets out a "Yaaaay" in her excitement.

"Girls we are taking the subway today, so stay close I don't want you getting lost." Topanga states. Topanga hates riding the subway but she knows sometime she just has to bare it in order to get to places quicker. Plus it keeps her humble.

"What happened to Vanya?" Riley asks about their driver. Vanya is a very nice man who takes their family everywhere. She also believes he has a crush in her maid Dorota. She smiles thinking how they act whenever he walks her up the her penthouse.

"The car is in the shop today so he wont be getting us today, baby girl, and I need to be back in court in an hour and the streets are currently out of the question because of rush hour" Topanga informed her.

They make it down into the station and Riley stares off having never seen so many different kinds of people. She refocuses as she sees Maya yelling at her to hurry up and get in the car that just opened up in front of them. Maya looks at riley and asks, "This your first time in a subway?" Riley nods "Don't worry, stick with me and I'll teach you all you need to know about the world"

Grabbing on the rail, Riley continues to look at people sitting in the car. She stops when she notices a sad looking boy about her age dressed in a suit with a purple bowtie sitting in the corner with his dad furiously speaking into his cell phone. The boy looks up and gives her a weak smile then goes back to looking at his hands. Riley nudges Maya. She looks at the boy and coyly smiles at Riley, "well he's cute!"

Riley blushes then says, "He looks so sad" but he was very cute she thought, light brown hair and greenish eyes. He seemed nice even with his cold demeanor. She wondered if it would even be possible to befriend him.

"You should go and talk to him" Maya insist.

"I can't do that!" Riley says looking back at maya with an 'are you crazy' look.

"And why not… I am sure you could cheer him up"

Riley looks over to him again and gives a sad smile " I don't seem like he want to be bothered" Maya got a look in her eye that could only be described as mischievous. "Well in order for things to happen you have to make them happen.. or something like that. It what my mom always says before she gets a new boyfriend" and with that Maya sways over to the cute boy.

Riley stands there with her mouth wide open in an "o" shape as she sees her friend try and speak with the boy. After a few minutes she come back unsuccessfully. "Well that went nowhere" Maya complained, obviously offended that the boy did fall to her charms "I would just forget about this one Riles he is obviously not into girls" she giggles.

Riley stares ate the boy, 'could this be true?' she thinks. Either way she would befriend him if she could. She wasn't one to judge.

Suddenly, the train shook and riley lost her balance and started falling backwards. What she landed on she didn't know but it wasn't the hard cold train wall she was expecting. Instead she landed on something soft and two warm hands wrapped around her.

6 year old Lucas (in a very adorable mini business suit and purple bow tie) and his dad stepped off their Falcon 900 series jet and landed in NYC earlier that afternoon. Frank Friar, Texan Oil tycoon dressed in his finest Texan suit and hat stood 6 feet tall holding a 3 foot Lucas's hand ready to make his mark on New York. He was here on business hoping to break into the real estate market and came to check out a hotel for sale the Upper East Side. Lucas pulling away from his fathers hand, stood in aw at the city at the top of the airplane stairs. Letting his guard down for second to take in how different NY was to Texas. "Lucas do try to hurry up son, we've things to do and people to see." Frank said sternly. That moment of sheer wonder was wiped off of Lucas face as fast as it came and he followed his father to car service gate.

"What do you mean y'all don't have any car available?! My assistant specifically said that we would have one waiting for us when we landed. Do you even know who I am!" Frank bellowed.

The Guest services agent didn't even bat an eye at Lucas dad and just calmly states, "I am sorry sir but we do not have records of your reservation an the last car was given to Mrs. Bass over there." He points at a very posed woman getting into the last car service. "And I'd rather take my chanced with you than with her. Nothing good ever came from defying a Bass." Frank looked at the woman, he had heard of the Bass's. Very big in the industry he wants to get in. He turns back to the agent. "Well I suggest you get me a car and get me one fast."

Again not fazed buy Frank he merely informs him" All of our cars are currently out. He next available car won't be here for 2 hours with the current traffic jam going on"

"So the what do you suppose I do" Frank said angrily.

"Well there is always the subway" the agent said.

And with that Lucas found himself going underground to take NY's public transportation with a not very pleased Frank Friar.

"Just my luck that this would happen on my first trip to the city. Remind me to fire my assistant. " He didn't specially tell Lucas to remind him but just said in aloud to himself.

Lucas just looks at his dad and follows him in the subway car before sitting down next to him.

Frank quipped and reached over to fix his sons purple bowtie "what did I say 'bout wearing that color, you know I hate it" Franks phone rings and he get distracted with whoever is on the other line. Lucas is now left to his thoughts. He sighs. It's always the same with his dad. And now he was here with him to look at potential properties for them to invest in. It is a relatively quick trip. They'll be in town for no more than 24 hours and if his dad got his way and the lands he wanted he'll be moving to NY in no less that 5 years.

At first Lucas stares around the train then looks down at his hands as a new set of people were entering the train. After a bit Lucas looked up again and his eyes shifted to a girl standing not to far away talking with another girl who he assumed was her friend. She looked over at him and he gave her a weak smiled then looked back down at his hands. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of girls back in Texas. From his dad's daily conquest to the girls in school trying to get his attention because they were one of the only rich families' in Texas.

She had nice long chocolate brown hair, sun kissed skin and beautiful doe brown eyes. He peaked up again while she was talking with her friend. He couldn't help but watch her. She seemed like a complete ray of sunshine. He looked back down before they caught him staring. Then all of a sudden he felt the train shake and the girl he was just staring at landed on his lap. Instinctually he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall and when she opens her eyes again he saw those beautiful doe-ful eyes and couldn't look away.

"Hi" Riley says awkwardly "I'm Riley" she felt very comfortable with him holding her.

Lucas chuckles "I'm Lucas" he amazed at how genuinely nice she was. Most of the people who tired to get close to him were after something.

"I love it" Riley says suddenly and hoped he didn't hear it. Maya stares at her friend with a smile but in utter disbelief that she got him to talk.

"We were just talking about you" Riley tries to hide what she said "you're not from around here are you?"

Lucas smiles and holds on the girl on his laps. Unfortunately for Riley he did hear what she said and could help thinking how cute it was. "How'd ya know? Nope, I am from Texas."

"Just a hunch" Riley smiles. She doesn't know how long they were like think but then she hears her mom "OMG Riley are you alright! Sir I am so sorry about that, my daughter must have fallen on after that last stop jolt to started up again." Lucas stands up and put Riley down. He looks at his dads confused faces, he didn't even noticed that happened, and looks to Topanga again. Obviously impressed by her he goes in to full business mode. "It's quite alright, us Texan men are known for help a lady in distress." He puts out is hand "Frank, Frank Friar" Topanga grabs his hand firmly "Topanga, Topanga Matthews"

"Your that new real estate mogul trying to buy up NYC" Topanga states

Frank laughs, "Well trying too, I must say my fortay isn't in real estate but in oil but aren't you that lawyer I've e hearing so much on the news?"

"Gulity!" Topanga laughs. She is always to make new connections, and she thought this guy could become someone good to have in her back pocket.

The adults continue their conversation and Riley focuses her attention back on Lucas. Maya comes and stands next to Riley. "This in Maya, she's my best friend"

"Hello" Maya says to him

"Howdy" he returns

"Well looky here, we've got ourselves a Ranger Rick" Maya teased "it was rude of you not to say anything to me earlier"

He looks at her questioningly, he wont let it get to him. So he just smirks back at her remark but the goes back to looking at Riley.

"Maya! You shouldn't call people names" Riley says "Please excuse her she didn't mean that" Maya just shrugs

As the adults finish their conversation and exchange business cards, Topanga gathers the girls to get off at the next stop. She bid farewell to Frank, saying they'll be in touch.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Ranger Rick" Maya teases again

"Goodbye" Lucas says but only looking at Riley. She smiles softly at him

"No" Lucas was taken a back "Not goodbye, see you later" Riley hoped.

Lucas smiles widely, she could really get along with this girl "Ok, See you later"

The girls head off the train and Lucas is standing there with his dad looking at the spot where Riley once stood. He knew he wasn't going to see her again. They were only here for one day. But she meeting her did something to him. She gave him hope.

"See son what can happen in NY. You meet people and things start to change. I am just glad you didn't embarrass me in front of that lawyer and her daughter." Frank stated sternly.

"yes sir" was all that Lucas said. For once, he actually could relate to what his father said.

He really did hope to see her again.

Riley and Maya were back at her penthouse and Maya was teasing the heck out of Riley and the subway boy. Riley being as innocent as she was would just reply with he was nice or something like that. But Maya knew better.

I probably wont ever see him again." Riley expresses

"Yea probably, " Maya agrees. And walks to the kitchen to get a snack.

Riley sighs and follows her. She could still hope.

Little did they know would meet again 5 years later, but a lot can change in 5 years.


	2. 2-Girl meets middle school

-Five years Later-

Riley looked in her closet mirror dressed and ready to take on JQA (John Quincy Academy). She no longer was a six-year-old girl. A lot happened in the five year between when she first met that subway boy (she had forgotten his name) and now. She knew how the world worked now. It was all about power and status so once she learned that not everything was sunshine's and butterflies Riley got serious.

Early on Riley noticed how her parents would always compare her to her best friend Maya. Maya was always a bit more mature that Riley and came across like a perfect little Barbie. Everything always came so effortlessly to Maya while Riley had to really try to get peoples attentions.

Riley being the perfectionist, straight A student she was took matters into her own hands. No matter how insecure she was she would not let others make her feel inferior or at least let it show. She hid the happy go lucky girl she once was and replaced it with a witty and sarcastic young lady whom all the adults found delightful. With the newfound image Riley rose into power and will be starting off the school year as the queen B of her year.

Riley sighs as she put on a forced smile and takes one last look at her outfit (she is wearing her JQA uniform but has added a bit of her touch with Tory Burch flats and Chanel headband and Tiffany pearls), then head down stars to meet her driver.

"Dorota" Riley yells. She grabs her book bag that is in the foyer and presses the button for the elevator "I am leaving now"

"But Ms. Riley you mus' eat some breakfast" Dorota insisted while trying to feed her some fruit.

"I am not hungry Dorota, I promise to get something at school." Riley hurryingly hops into the elevator to head down to the car.

Vanya drops Riley off in front the JQA, and the moment she steps out of the car her blond best friend comes running up to her in her infamous Maya fashion. "Riley you're here! Can you believe we are starting middle school! Maya is speaking a mile a minute.

Suddenly Riley felt two arms wrap around her waist and then a kiss on her cheek. "Ladies". Farke Minkus, her boyfriend of 3 years. They started dating back when they were eight. At first she would have never of thought there was something there but after all the Matthew -Minkus get together and social gathering they went to, it was almost as if that is what they were suppose to do.

 ***Flashback***

" _Welcome to our home Matthews family" said one Stuart Minkus._

 _"Why thank you Stuart" Topanga gives her coat the their maid and accepts a class of champagne from the waiter._

 _Hi Riley" Farkle greets her._

 _"Hi Farkle" she smiles at him. They had been over for dinner quite a few times and her and Farkle would hang out in his rooms until dinner was ready. It was times like this that she thought things would have been more fun if Maya was there, but she is with her mom in the location of Katy newest husband._

 _"Go up to my room?" Farkle suggests. He puts out his arm for her to grab in the most gentlemanly manner. "Sure" Riley grabs his arm and they starts heading up._

 _"Look at them, I wouldn't be surprised if the started dating in the near future" Topanga smiles suggestively at her husband and Farkles parents._

 _Not that would be something I wouldn't be opposed to" Stuart agrees, " They'd be the most inflation couple in the UES!"_

 _Cory's shakes is head from both Riley to Farkle "Boys, nuh –uh no boys!" Cory face was priceless after what Topanga said._

 _"Don't worry I was only teasing" Topanga reassures her husband but knows she has planted a seed in the Minkus's minds._

 _Riley and Farkle just look at each other in confusion after hearing what their parents said. "Dating" they both thought. It wasn't a question as to whether they would get along. They knew they would, they were best friends after all._

 _"Riley you know I love you and Maya equally" Farkle starts. "I know" Riley says. "But I guess I try to love you more" he finishes_

 _"So do you want to go out with me?" he asks. Farkle loved Riley he really did but he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt a little ache about needing to love Maya less._

 _Riley thought long and hard about it. She knew her mother said it for a reason. And all Riley ever wanted was her mom approval. "Yes Farkle, I will go out with you."_

 _They announced it at dinner later that night and Cory just about had a heart attack and kept yelling "boys, not boys!" Topanga couldn't have been any happier, and Stuart just smiled proudly at his son._

 ***End Flashback***

Eventually dating each other started to feel normal. And they both forgot how it even came to be. Now it was expect they be together forever and even Riley and Farkle didn't question it anymore.

"Hi Honey" she squeezes him back then turns to see his face. He had changed a lot from the boy who declared his love to both her and Maya in kindergarten. He got taller and his teeth came in nice. He dressed a lot better than before. He is now sporting that J. Crew look and had the nice hair that swept to the side framing his pretty blue eyes.

"Hello Farkle" Maya greets, looking at him longingly. It was the least to say that Maya was shocked when she heard the news that Riley and Farkle started dating. She didn't know how to handle it. At first she would rebel and get into bits of trouble just so she could seek comfort in Farkle. Riley being somewhat oblivious did think anything of it. Eventually Maya came to terms with it.

"So first day of the school year, how will we take on the world today" Riley raised her eyebrow at Maya and clapped her hands together.

Maya smirked mischievously "Engrave our statuses on JQA hierarchy, recruit a couple of minions."

"Maybe get another bro to join our group," Farkle shrugs. The two girls look at him. "As mush as I love the two of you, it'd just be nice to have another male to the share in our shenanigans"

The girls look to each other then back and nod at Farkle.

 **...**

Lucas sat in the back of his limo, looking thru its tinted windows, watching the scenery pass by him. His dad had finally moved him to New your after this venture into real estate went thru, quite successfully too. They are currently living in one of the buildings they own, a hotel by the name of the Palace hotel.

In the five years that went since he was last in NY, Lucas grew a bit. Now a little taller and not as skinny but still in the awkward preteen phase. He always had a serious look on his face. Reason one being he closed himself off from the world and two because of his father. He had quite a reputation in Texas. Both good and bad. His teacher praised him for is academic work (5th in his class) but in order to prove he wasn't some nerd, would pick fight with other boys in school and would schmooze over every girl in school to make out with him. Everyone forgot just how smart he was and was forever known for as the womanizing bad boy. Like father like son one could say.

Frank Friar had a head for business and a lust for beautiful women. After his late wife passed away Frank buried himself in work striving for power and money. He would then proceed to loose himself in the company of pretty call girls in the late of night. All Lucas's efforts however were to gain his fathers attention. After all his was mimicking him in order to make him proud. Still Frank Friar wouldn't concern himself in the life of his son, leaving that to the nanny and tutor he paid for.

There was one year he failed everything and gave up girls and would come home with a black eye every other day, the only thing that happened was his teacher and caretakers would keep getting on his case about grades and safety. His father seemed to care less and distant himself even more. He finally decided it was better to just do good in school and keep to himself, at least no one would bother him.

He learned early on that there was no impressing his father. They could go days without any interactions. One of Lucas's biggest pitfalls was obtaining the love from his father; having lost his mom early on his dad was the only family he had. However the reason for Frank un-involvement with his son is because he couldn't bear to look at him. He looked and acted so much like his late wife it killed him to be around. So he wasn't.

Lucas stopped trying so hard to impress his dad.

"We are here Sir", Lucas looks forward and then to his right. JQA the school he would be coming to for his middle school years.

'Well here goes nothing' he thought.

 **...**

Riley stood in the courtyard of JQA marking their lunch spot for the next three years. Even in her young age she was a force to be reckoned with. The 8th graders who held the spot that she deemed would be theirs. They didn't stand a chance against Riley and negotiating skills. The fountain was right in the center of everything and provided great visuals point throughout the whole school. The three best friends sat and watched as students flooded in excitement to see their old friends and catch up from the summer.

"Maya, write this down" she took out her Louis Vuitton notebook and looked to Riley for what to write. "Darby Walker and Isadora Smakle" Maya wrote down their names. "Okay what about them"

"We need to start a files about potential minions. Isadora family works in Intelligence software, and she is a computer wiz she could gain us access to a lot of information. And Darby is the daughter of our current mayor and can gain us access to a lot of social events" Riley was standing with her hand under her chin looking to the side with a thought gleam in her eyes. Maya thought she was a pure genius, have a "court" with the children of very important families in NY.

"These are the things we need to consider. I think two for now is good, but every new school year we will open our process for new member" Riley looks at Farkle " Farkle I'll leave it to you to find a guy who can understand what its like to be one of us. Don't think just anyone can fit into our little group. We need someone we can trust."

Farkle stares of into the sea of people surrounding them thinking over what Riley had said. She was right. That is why they had yet to find his counterpart for their group.

A limo pulled up to front of the schools gate, and everyone suddenly got eerily quiet. You could hear the whispers from others wondering who was important enough to come by limo. The driver steps out and runs to the other side. He open the door and out comes a devilishly handsome boy who nobody has ever seen before 'Who could he be?' was the thought on everyone's mind. Riley could of sworn that there was a brief moment where he was looking straight at her but he turned to the side and gave a quick smirk to a couple of girls before she could be sure. The girls started giggling and then the crowd went back to it normal conversations.

"WHO... was... THAT?!" Riley's blond best friend flailed her arms in a dramatic way. "I don't know..." Riley crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But I most certainly will find out"

 **...**

Lucas driver opens the car door. The moment he stepped out everybody stops and stars. He starts to hear whispers that he can only assume are about him, he looks around at the people who he would call his peers for the next few year and stops when catches the eye of a very pretty brunette standing near a fountain. He could help but notice her. She exuded confidence. He broke the eye contact and started moving toward the office but not before send a couple of girls a smirk that sent them into to pure fan girl mode.

On his way to the office, Lucas almost trips over a boy who was sitting down on the floor near the administration door. He bites he jaw and retains his anger. The boy stands up "you don't pay much attention to your surroundings, do you," the boy states. Annoyed Lucas replies, "At least I am not cooped up in here acting like some kind of lonely boy." He left him there and entered the office. He'd hope that not everyone in this place was like that.

 **...**

Riley threw down a thin folder with the name Lucas Friar written It. "Isadora is 'in" by the way" Maya pick up the folder then looks at her, "I thought you said we had to get more info on her before we made her our minion?"

"I had to expedite our process" Riley sits down next to her and takes out her lunch for the day.

Maya open the older and starts to read about the new guy. "There is like nothing in here"

Riley swallows the yogurt she had in here mouth, " yea I can get more information on the president than this guy, Iz is going to work her magic to see if she can find anything else"

Riley saw Isadora making her way towards then, she stops eating and look in her bag for something just as Iz (isadora for short) stopped in front of them. "Hello Iz, glad your could join us!"

"I know a good alliance when I see one" Iz say.

"As a girl of the fountain you are put to a higher standard that of the rest of the girls her at JQA." Riley stand up and take the headband she just took out of her purse and placed it on her head. "You're always wearing the hottest trends and invited to every social event, you run the highest class of people and sit here with us at the fountain. This headband signifies that everyone will know who you are and what it represents when wearing it. " Iz touches the headband on her head and turns toward Riley and Maya, "I accept" a grin grows on Riley's face.

 **...**

Farkle was standing in the Dining Hall trying to decide if he wanted a filet burger (Sloppy Joe) or chicken cordon bleu (chicken pot pie). He's been thinking a lot about theses thing recently, having to make decisions about two things he really likes. He orders the burger the goes to wait for is order at the end of the counter. Having a lot on his mind and not looking where he was going he runs into another person and snaps out of his trance. "Whoa, dude I am so sorry about that." Farkle look up not expecting to newest student to JQA.

Lucas had a serious look on his face, however Farkle was still so distracted he didn't even notice. " It quite alright, you looked distracted." Lucas' wondered what it could be about. "Yeah you could say that" Farkle shrugs.

Lucas has seen that look before. Not from personal experience because he was a one and done type of guy but from his dad trying to make a decision on two of his favorite call girls, so he decided to take a chance and have a conversation with this guy. "Girl trouble?" he questioned

A little shocked, Farkle nodded "Yea how'd you know?"

"I've seen that look before plus I've had my fair share of girl dilemmas back in Texas however none of them ever left me with that look."

Farkle felt really comfortable talking with the new kid and thought he was very insightful, he takes out his hand " I am Farkle, Farkle Minkus".

'Interesting name; Farkle' Lucas thought. "Lucas, Lucas Friar" he took his hand and shook it firmly.

"So how's your first day so far" Farkle asked cheerfully forgetting his earlier mind struggle.

Lucas and Farkle have a brief conversation as they wait for their food. Farkle invites him to spend lunch with him, Lucas surprisingly agrees and they start heading back.

 **...**

Riley was facing Maya with her back to the front telling her and Iz about their plans to start an annual Back to school Matthews sleepover. She was getting very exited and started over exaggerating her hand gestures then suddenly she backed into someone. She turned around ready to scold the unfortunate victim when a pair of gorgeous green eyes stopped her.

Lucas was walking with Farkle listening to him talk about school, sports, and women. He wasn't paying attention where her was going when he felt a very tiny figure bump into him. 'Third time today day he thought' he was about to say something very rude when the body that had bumped into him turned around and his breath caught in his throat. It was the beautiful girl from this morning.

They stared at each other both completely mesmerized with the other. Finally Riley found her voice.

"Hi" the came out softer that she thought it would. There was something about this guy she just couldn't get a read on and he seemed eerily familiar. She hadn't noticed before but he was incredibly handsome in the rugged mysterious type of way.

"Hey" Lucas let out the breath he was holding. Being this close to her made him a bit nervous. He didn't know why, she was just another girl, but some how he knew she wasn't.

" Hi..." Riley meekly says again, "I'm Riley"

Lucas eyes were locked on Riley, he gives her a genuine smile and say "I'm Lucas"

'I love it' Riley thinks then breaks the eye contact. 'whoa, Deja Vu' Lucas was thinking the exact it with when she broke the eye contact.

Maya, Farkle and Iz were looking at the two with quizzically. If they didn't know any better they would believe that there was something going on between the two of them. But they knew Riley was always a little more guarded to let new people in.

"Riley, I invited Lucas to come sit with us for lunch" Farkle informs her and she just gives in a look of 'you can't just invited anybody to sit with us' kind of look. She kept her composure and went back to Maya and Iz. Lucas sits next to Farkle.

"So what are you ladies talking about." Farkle goes to take a bite out of his burger.

"Riley decided to host a sleepover to rein in the new school year." Iz happily informs him.

Farkle thinks to himself, a party that would be a great idea for him to find a new member for their group, test them out so to say.

"Riles you just gave me an idea!" she raised her eyebrow. Farkle turns to Lucas, "Be at my house at 6pm Friday."

* * *

 **AN: I would like the thank Oasis29 for being my first Review.**

 **Right now I am writing a lot of prequel stuff. GG will come in when the go to HS.**

 **I don't own GG or GMW.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**


	3. 3 - Girl Meets Sleepover P1

After deciding to host a get together of his own, Farkle rounded up about 5 other guys that were in his classes and invited them to (what Lucas would name) the 'Lost weekend' party. All the boys were spread out thought his living room. He cleared his throat, "so.. uh.. um" so of the boys started snickering " well I am glad that every was able to make it." He hadn't planned much after having the idea to throw a party of his own.

"What the game plan" a random boy yelled. Think his name was Dave.

"Well I .. uh.. I was thinking…" Farkle scratched behind his head nervously

Seeing him struggle Lucas decided to jump in. "so listen up men" his voice booming "here are the rules: 1. First person to fall asleep will find himself covered in whip cream, 2. Complaints will earn you a very humiliating end to your night, and 3. You must be up for anything." he looked at the blank expression the boys faces.

" And why should we listen to you."

He smirked "I have a limo, an obscene amount of money and my buddy here promised me a good time." The boy seemed convinced." Plus a little birdie told me where to find a whole flock of beautiful girls attending a sleep over" after hearing that the guys were totally convinced.

Farkle went to Lucas, "Thanks man, you really saved me back there". Lucas padded him on the back. He turned back around to face the guys.

"Let the lost weekend commence"

 **...**

Riley stood in the middle of her foyer with her clipboard in hand barking orders to Dorota as she set up the living room for her sleep over. They girls she had invited were on a short list to becoming potential minions in the future. She looked at her phone 4:30. 'Okay on 2 more hours until the party starts' she thinks. She headed up to her room to finish up some homework for the week.

She could believe how fast the first week went. After the incident at their fountain Farkle decided to venture off during lunch bouncing from group to group dragging Lucas along, making friends she assumed.

'Lucas' she thought. Now there was a person she just couldn't figure out. Iz had no luck finding out anything else about him, which concerned her. That meant his family had friends in high places and there could be something really big about him no want wants them to find out. He was also very quiet and reserved and she didn't know if that was how he truly was or if he was putting on a façade. She tried to keep her distance from him only interacting with him when necessary, but always had this unnerving feeling he was watching her. She wanted to have a handle on his situation before she made her judgments about him.

"Let's get this party started!" Maya comes out of the elevator huge suitcase in hand. Dorota walks up to her, "Let me help you with that Ms. Maya." Dorota

"Thanks Dorota" she smiles at the maid. "You do know that you're only staying here for 1 night?" Riley was gracefully walking down her staircase. She was wearing a purple silk nite-y, and a long chiffon robe that flowed behind her when she walked. She had on some nude Christian Louboutin pumps and her hair tied up in a headband wrap. She stops in front of her friend.

"Yea but I need all this stuff," Maya pouts. Riley rolls her eyes and laughs. She links arms with her and they head to the kitchen. "Remind me again who is all coming over?" Maya was sprawled on the countertop. "Get it together Maya, we've be over this, 1. Darby Walker, Mayors Daughter, 2. Sarah Carpenter, family has a long history of old money and has 5 really cute older brother, and lastly 3. Iz (obviously)".

"Ok well what do you have planned for tonight?" mays says stretching in her chair.

"I thought we'd start off with some champagne and tapas" Riley started, "oooh Champagne you bad girl!" Maya teased. "Then we'll have a riveting game of truth or dare." Riley smirks.

 **...**

Farkle, Lucas and the guys just finished up playing a round of basketball and where headed to Lucas limo to go back to Farkle's penthouse before beginning the night activities.

"… you so cheated on that last pass" Dave laughs as he was walking to the car

Farkle slaps Dave's' back as he catch up to Lucas "Prove it" he smirks and starts chatting with Lucas.

"Dude Lucas you are my life saver, you really turned this party around." Farkle thanked.

"Not big" he shrugs "no really man… so what is next on the agenda". Farkle was leaning in towards Lucas so he didn't have to yell over the chatter of all the boys in the limo. "we'll head back to your place, freshen up, then I will teach you guys the art of drinking, then we have a date with a certain girls sleepover" he grinned.

Once they reached home, they had an hour to get ready. Lucas and Farkle were the first of the boys to meet out in the living room and Lucas was behind the bar making himself a drink. Farkle walks up and stands in front of the bar "can I be honest with you" Lucas looks up from pouring himself a scotch and says, "sure dude what's up". He swirls the liquid in his cup before taking a sip then turns his attention back to Farkle. "I have never had alcohol before." Farkle said completely seriously. Lucas was not surprised he got the vibe that he was a straight by the book kind of guy but he didn't judge him for it.

Lucas smiled genuinely at him "I know… and don't worry about it, stick with me and I will guide you in all thing you need to know" Farkle felt relieved that Lucas didn't make fun or think anything less of him. "You're something else you know that Friar" Lucas hands him his drink" tell me that after you've tried this" he laughs. Farkle smells the scotch" whoa… that … strong"

"It's ok if you don't like it. It's an acquired taste" he laughs as Farkle takes a sip and spits it out. "Don't worry I'll find something you like." And goes back behind the bar

At that moment all the other boys started making their way back all fresh and clean and ready for the next activity. "Ok men… are you ready for a little mind numbing fun?" the boys nods in agreement.

 **...**

'ding dong'

"That must be the girls" Riley says as she and Maya head to the living room to greet them. Three wide eyes girls come into the Matthews home and find the living room filled with mini beds for each of them. Racks and racks of designer clothes, spa station with an attendant for each of them, and a variety of snacks and desserts.

"Welcome everyone to my first annual back to school sleepover" She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray "Dorota will take you things, so grab a glass (she motioned to her champagne) and pick a bed then meet me in the spa station for mani pedis!"

"I call the pink one!" yelled one Darby. Maya eyed here (pink was her color) "I mean I call the green one" she says a bit calmly.

All the girls were sitting in their own spa chair playing a very peewee game of truth or dare. Riley was the first one finished with her pampering. She heads over to look for an outfit.

"this game of truth or dare is boring, why don't we spice things up a bit" Maya says mischievously.

"What do you have in mind Maya" riley did have to admit he was getting tired of seeing how many sweets she can fit in her mouth.

Maya hopped of her chair and headed towards her.

"Sarah, truth or dare?"

Slightly panicked "umm.. Truth?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "lame … ok tell us a secret no one knows about... and it must be good or else it won't count"

"Well.." Sarah began "I have this really embarrassing collection of ani-"

"Stop right there" Maya raised her hand" I can already tell you that won't count!"

Sarah sighed "fine... well you may not know but I have 5 older brothers... their ages range form 13-21. Sometime when they have a sleep over I sneak in and seduce their friend into making out with me-with my brothers still in the room.!.!" Sarah immediately brought a pillow up to hide her blushing face.

"Well I'll be damned" Maya chuckled. Sarah did look more mature that the rest of the girls she was tall and had a bit more developed. She could pass for 15," little miss Sarah being a bad girl - I guess it is true... it's always the quiet one you have to look out for!"

Sarah still embarrassed joined them by the clothes after her pedicure and said "My turn! Maya truth or dare?" 'Payback' she thought

Maya without faltering says, "dare"

Sarah smiled "I dare you to make out with the next PERSON that walks thru that elevator"

Maya acts all nonchalant "easy... name the terms"

"You have to close your eyes and reach out and grab whoever is there, boy or girl and it have to be for at least 15 seconds"

Maya grimaced and nods "I guess now we have to wait then" she was not going to back down

Riley looks annoyingly at them. "okayyy.. Lets move on Iz you can be next, but while we play the game you have to pick an outfit for me to approve for tonight."

They continue playing and secrets were spilled. Soon most of the girls were dressed and ready. Suddenly, there was a ding over by the elevator. Sarah looked at Maya and smirked.

"Get ready Maya looks like someone's coming up," she said as she brought her a scarf

Maya rolled her eyes and stood in front of the elevator with a scarf around her eye.

She hears a second ding and then the door opens swiftly she reaches out and grabs the first shirt she could find. She vaguely hears someone say something that started with an "L" before locking lips with unknown person.

 **...**

Dave was running around like a mad man "wow I've never felt so alive, I feel like I could do anything!" Lucas shook his head "that enough for you" he pulls his drink away from him.

"Lucas" Farkle grabs his attention "I feel great, thanks for making this party a huge success!"

"Just wait until letter tonight when we crash the girls a party. " Lucas smiles thinking of a certain brunette.

"haha" Farkle laughed "the girls wont be to happy about that"

"I think well be alright" Lucas go the vibe that Riley and her group were trying to make a statement of becoming the cool group in school and nothing was cooler than a girl/boy party.

Lucas felt like this was a good chance to talk to Farkle about the girls. " So what's the story on the two of them"

"Well I've know Riley and Maya since we were 5. I love them both equally." At least he did in the beginning.

"What the deal on the pretty one" Lucas said about riley "is she available?"

Farkle signed 'of course he would like Maya' he thought every boy was helpless to her charm. " Yea she is available, she fearless and a bit boy crazy but always loyal to her friends. I think you'd like her." Farkle said sadly. For some reason is hurt him to tell Lucas that. But he had riley so he shouldn't think like that.

Lucas was gleaming inside. She was different than any other girl he had ever met. Watching her this past week confirmed how interesting she was. And he wanted to get to know her. Its as if he was drawn to her.

The other boys where making loud noised in the middle of the room, Farkle went over to them and announced it was time to leave. "Come on guys let go… the girls await!"

Soon they found themselves on the elevator riding up to Riley's place "let me do the talking" Farkle slurred a bit. "Ok buddy" Lucas padded him on the back.

'Ding'

Farkle take a step a the door opens, "Ladies –" but he was taken by surprise when someone with a blind fold on grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a heated kiss.

There was a lot of hooting and howling from both parties. But is seamed like they were both lost in the kiss. Before too long Maya separated from him (though she didn't want to). She paused for a second before lifting her blindfold to see who it was.

Maya eyes widen as she realized that the boy she was kissing was non other than her long time best friends boyfriend. 'What just happened?!' Farkle thought.

He looked at the guys when were all giving him thumbs up. Except for Dave who was whispering to someone asking if that was allowed to happen. Then he looked at Riley.

Riley stood there with her arms crossed in front of her with her eyebrow raised.

Farkle Gulped 'I hope she is not mad'

She walked towards him" truth or dare?" Riley says. "Huh?" Farkle looks at her confused

Riley: "We are playing truth or dare… Maya had to grab the first person that came thru the elevator and kiss them." Surprisingly she wasn't all the jealous or mad. Sure, she was taken back by it but Maya and her used to always share Farkle before they started dating.

"yeah" Iz jumped in "it mean nothing" she looked to riley who was thinking to herself. "I'll prove it my turn anyways and riley had just chosen dare. Riley, I dare you to kiss Lucas… on the lips… for 15 seconds"

Everyone in the room stared oooh-ing. Lucas could barely contain a smile and Farkle finally found his words. "Now wait a min–"

But before Farkle could finish his words riley took two steps towards Lucas and brought his head down to a feverish kiss. Shocked, Lucas wrapped his arms around her and brought her in closer then deepened the kiss before she got the strength to push him away. Still only inches apart riley looks at him breathlessly "Wow" she whispers. Lucas snapped out of the daze he was in though 'wow is right!'

"hi" Lucas looked at her adoringly. Her heart skips a beat.

"h-hey" riley was still out of breath from the kiss

"hi" Lucas smiles at her

The whole room was dead silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing. 'what the HECK was going on!'

Riley was still in Lucas's arms when Farkle came up and pulled her from him. Lucas as a little annoyed by let but he let it go.

"Riley what did you do that" Farkle said sounding upset

"What.." she started to compose herself" don't worry about it honey… it was just a dare, it meant nothing." Riley though she caught a glimpse of sadness on Lucas face but it was gone before she could really tell.

"Farkle, no offense but why do you care? Lucas asks.

"Because she is my girlfriend that's why"

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you think!**

 **I do not own GG or GMW**


	4. 4 - Girl Meets Sleepover P2

It was like Lucas got the wind knocked right out of him. 'they are the ones dating' the green eyed boy was having a hard time grasping that concept.

The room fell silent. Riley just shrugged in agreement as Farkle whispered something in her ear. Maya was over by the bar grabbing herself another drink.

It was the most dramatic thing that had happened to their group ever.

Finally Lucas collected his thoughts and became his stone-faced self again. "Oh" he was looking straight at Riley. "Well as much fun as this little game of truth or dare is, what do you say we go out for a little fun?" his tone was less pleasant than it was a minute ago. Lucas needed to get out of there. It got kind of awkward after all that happened and he know how much this sleepover meant to Riley, not that he cared she has a BF, but he really wanted to impress her for some reason.

"Where can we go" Maya spoke up "we are not exactly old enough to get in anywhere"

Lucas pulled his gaze from Riley to Maya "Well short stack, I just happen to know a guy who dad own with really cool hotel and in cede hotel has one of the coolest nightclubs in the city" he shoved his hand in his pockets and smirk at her. Then he went back the same way he came in and called the elevator. "Well ya'll have until this elevator arrives to decide if you are coming or not."

…

Riley was staring blankly in front of her when she heard Lucas's 'Oh'. Farkle whispers "are we okay" in her ear and she just shrugs in agreement. "Farkle we are fine, not hard feeling really" she gives him a small smile. They really were fine. She was just over thinking things, but who wouldn't after Lucas kissed her like that. She shook the thought away.

Her attention was brought back to Lucas as he suggested taking this party elsewhere. His proposition intrigued her. This was going to be the sleepover everyone would be vying for an invitation every year.

She gives Farkle a kiss on the cheek. And grabs a coat and stands next to Lucas. She gives him a smirk-y smile. "Who could refuse an offer like that?"

Lucas felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He was glad that she didn't make it uncomfortable between them.

Farkle looks at the two. And walk to up his arms around both Riley and Lucas with him standing in-between them. "Riley, Lucas always has the best ideas!' she said back to his old self again "this is going to be so awesome! Our right real night club" Maya makes her way towards her group. "I-I'm ss-In" she slurred while throwing her hand in the air. Soon everyone else followed suit.

...

Riley was sitting with her girls in the front of the limo. Lucas graciously served them some champagne to drink, which she was quite enjoying. 'I'll have to ask Lucas what brad it is' she thought. They were have a fun time harassing the driver to get him to play different pop songs that they would sing along to. Every so often she would look over to the boys in the back of the limo. She saw Lucas and Farkle enjoying a conversation with each other, 'great' she thought to herself. She could tell Farkle was trying hard to get to know all the boys but he always found himself taking to Lucas. With the way things were going she just knew Farkle was going to choose him as his best friend. This worried riley a little bit, sure he was cool, but she didn't like the fact that they knew nothing about him. She had to find out if he could be trusted.

..

Lucas was casually sipping on his scotch when Farkle comes to sit next to him after conversing with the other guys. "This is so great man! Have I said that already" Farkle asked.

"A few times" Lucas laughed then they fell in to a comfortable silence. He really wanted to know about how Riley and Farkle started dating. It was eating away at him. Finally he had the courage to break their silence and said "I am sorry for kissing Riley" he said "had I known you two were dating I wouldn't have kissed her that way" he lied he probably would have but we wasn't got to tell Farkle that.

Farkle look at him and sighed he could really blame him. She did kiss him. " Not your fault, I thought everybody knew so I just assumed you did too… we've been dating for 5 years now."

'wow five years huh' Lucas eyes wondered towards Riley who was singing along to a Taylor Swift song. She looked gorgeous and very carefree. He could see why she was friends with Farkle, he is a great person to be friend with but he couldn't see how they were together.

"Well me being here all of a week, would justify why I didn't know since you never brought it up and we didn't really see them all this past week. Besides with that kiss you and Maya shared I'd of thought you two were dating." Lucas pried.

'oh no, I hope Riley doesn't think that' Farkle blushed "I've known Riley and Maya practically all my life and I love them both equally. It's always been the 3 of us."

Lucas though it was a little sad of him to say that. How can you love both your girlfriend and friend the same. It shouldn't work that way.

"Besides.." Farkle continued".. Riley and I are expected. Our families match. Maya and I could never be, she, in the worlds of my father, is meant to be arm candy and Minkus men need a woman who is more than that. "

Lucas felt for the guy. Family expectations are the worst. He felt like he really understood him. He padded him on the back "Farkle I know how you feel. All my life I've wanted the approval and acceptance of my father. I want to take over the family business. But my dad thinks I am nothing more than a good-looking delinquent. But I've been told that eventually we will forget about all theses expectations and we'll do what we want."

Farkle felt much better after he said that. 'Lucas really is a good guy' he though. "Thanks man I'll keep that in mind"

"Please do but until then I say we live it up during our young years" Lucas clinked glasses with him.

Farkle laughed a genuine laugh. He was grateful to have met him. "So are you going to pursue Maya" it stung him a little to say that.

"Why do you ask that?" Lucas looked at him quizzically. "Earlier today you asked if the*quote* pretty one *un-quote* was available?" Farkle coughed. He did want to think about Lucas and Maya getting together.

"I wasn't talk-" It dawned on Lucas that Farkle thought he was talking about Maya when he was really talking about Riley. "oh yeah that." He could let him suspect that it was actually his GF he was talking about. "yea no.. I like a chase and Maya is too catchable for me"

Farkle let out a sigh of relief for some reason.

...

The club was called "Smoak" and it was in one of Lucas dads properties on the Upper East Side. Riley saw Lucas talking to somebody and giving them a wad of cash before he motioned us to follow him upset to a private room overlooking dance floor. "Ok we have to stay in this room" he said closing the door behind him "my guy said we can stay as long as we stay inconspicuous."

The room wasn't too big just big enough to fit all of them. There was a crescent round plush seating area in the back with a table and a small area for dancing right in front of the balcony that overlooked the club area.

"Wow this is so cool!" said Darby. Soon a waitress walked in a dropped off a bucked of different cocktails and champagne. Lucas gave her a fat tip and told her he will call upon her if needed.

"I am impressed Friar" Riley said as she took in the room. Lucas smirked. "You should be"

Drunken Maya runs up to her and drags her from where she is standing. "Come on Riley lets go dance."

After about 30 min Riley got tired and walked towards where Farkle and Lucas were sitting. She sits down next to Farkle and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lucas slightly grimaced at the sight. "What are you two up to over here."

Farkle: "Nothing much Lucas and I are just talking.. yuh no.. boy stuff"

"Ooooo.. boy stuff… so secretive" she giggled. She was feeling the effects of the champagne.

Maya came back to the table "some back to dancing riley" riley gave a little whine "mayaaaa. I am tired aaaand hunnngry. Here take Lucas" she said taking his arm for Maya to pull. Lucas pulled back his arm and sternly said, "I don't dance". Maya looks sadly at riley.. "mayaaa noooo.. farkle go dance with maya" she said and Maya smiled and pulled Farkle to the dance floor.

"So.." Lucas tried to start up a conversation

"So.." Riley said trying to act disinterested.

"Look about that kis-"he wanted to see where her head was at. That kiss was amazing her thought. He had been thinking about it all night. But before he could finish she cut him off.

Riley shot her hand up to stop his talk. "Don't, we don't need to talk about it, it was just a dare so lets keep it that way." She did not have time to think about that kiss. Not matter how good it was.

"Can I ask what it is you have against me? I mean I feel like you don't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you.. I just don't know you. And I grow wary of people I don't know."

"Well what is it you want to know." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest with you, I always start a file and get all the dirt on potential people. However when it comes to you I couldn't event find a Facebook page! And I had my best girl use here dads' database to find out something." She said exasperatingly. She was boing more open than usual 'Must be the drinks'

Lucas chuckled "always doing your homework aren't we Matthews" he laughed a little more. She pouted. "I don't think you could handle me" she said sadly, he didn't want to burden her with his issues.

"Friends talk, but real friends listen" she looked intently in his eyes. She didn't know why she was being so forcefully to know. But she needs to see if he was like them.

"You think we're friends?" he asked hopefully.

"By the looks of how close you and Farkle are getting. I think this I have a choice.' He gave her a confused face. She rolled her eyes. "I guess he didn't tell you. The whole reason for Farkle threw a party of his own was to find a 4th for our group."

"What like you minion group." He was not about that.

"Noo.. like a core three .. well core 4. The NJBC (Non-Judging Breakfast Club)" she said

"I love that movie" he confessed

"I'd be worried if you didn't"

So he told her about him; about his fighting, the womanizing, his dad, his hopes and his dreams. And Riley listened.

"Wow you are screwed up" she joked. "Don't worry we don't judge."

He smiled at her. "So does this mean I'm in?"

"Ask me tomorrow" she smiled coyly at him. "Come on let round up the troops, it's getting late and we need to get back."

Lucas helped her up and the all headed back to the limo.

…

The next day…

All the girls had left Riley house. They raved about how fun the party was and that they would see her at school on Monday. Overall her sleepover was a huge success. Social media was going crazy over it. . Riley put down her phone. Farkle had just arrived. They had other business to attend to.

"Farkle, glad you could join us." She greeted him. Maya was half dead on the couch. "Its too much" she said. Maya went a little bit overboard on the drinks and now she was paying for it.

"Yeah well after all the after all the guys left I was going to come over anyway. We need to talk about the 4th in our group." He sat down next to Maya and tried to help her with her hang over.

"Yes. I figured this would be coming. So what did you decided?" though she already knew what was coming.

"Lucas Friar" Farkle says. "I feel like he is our guy. He and I bonded yesterday. He is easy to talk to and he never judged me, not once."

"Him?" Maya let out an moan "he barely paid an attention to me" she looked up at farkle puppy dog eyes. "Fine okay whatever you want Farkle"

Farkle smiled" well it has to be unanimous" he said looking at Riley

"yes Farkle you right it does have to be unanimous." Riley said sternly. Farkle became worried. Riley let out a smile "But I agree, he is just like us"

…

Lucas received a mysterious call from Farkle to meet him at Riley's. When he stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by the three of them in here living room.

"You maybe wondering why you were called hear" Riley started. "I kind of figured I would be," he said cockily. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Lucas," Farkle smiled "I didn't tell you at first but long story short were are looking to add a forth to our group and I am happy to say you are in! I really feel like you and I could make great buds."

Riley cut in. "there are only tow rule, Lucas, that you must follow"

"Yea," Maya chirped in. "1. Don't judge, and 2. Always stand by your friends."

"I graciously accept." Lucas was happy to call these people his friends. He looked at Riley. He finally felt like a little at home in NY.

Suddenly their phone all chimed simultaneously. "What the heck was that" Maya said. They all looked down at their phone and read what would haunt them the rest of their school lives.

 _ **Morning Upper East Siders,**_

 _ **Your one an only source into the scandalous lives on manhattans elite. The new school year has just begun, and along with that a new gossip blog… About the Upper East Side, for the Upper East Side and, by the Upper East Side. And for my debut. Looks like there is a new boy in town. Tall, handsome and doing quite well for himself. Our Mr. Lucas Friar has managed to gain entry in the most elite group of friends. Brava. But Farkle watch out you may be getting some competition. Truth or dare? I choose truth. I little birdie told me a very heated kiss was shared between our new kid and Queen B. Non other than the Riley herself. But no worries right Farkle, you've still got Maya. Plus you did look all that sad, sources say, when you and Maya were going at it. Is trouble a brewing in paradise for our King and Queen? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Oh and who am I, that one secret I'll never tell.**_

 _ **Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Next I will skip to freshman year of high school but there will be a recap of rest of the middle school years. Riley and Lucas become scheming partners, there is an Shepard wedding, and someone disappears...**

 **I love reading your review so please keep them coming!**

 **once again. I do not won GG or GMW.**


	5. 5 - Girl Meets Takeover

It was mid-September and Riley was in her closet routinely getting ready for her 3rd week of high school. She was in a nice classy lingerie set that she had started wearing underneath her uniform at the start of high school. As she got ready she grabbed a letter that Dorota left for her and read the mail.

"hmmm will you look at that… look like there is going to be a high society wedding this October. How exciting!" she said not too eagerly. Riley loved a good party and she wondered if her friend's families were invited as well.

Bzzz. "oh boy' Riley though

 _ **Gossip Girl: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to point out who is in and who is out, and if you don't know what I am referring to save yourself the embarrassment and stop reading now. Nothing says elite like a high society wedding and the Shepherd are going all out. Congrats to those who made the cut, and excuse me while I pull out a hanky and pass it to those who didn't make the invite list. Looks like I'm not the only one who cries over weddings.**_

Riley just rolls her eyes after ready the blast, then checking a message she missed from maya and grabs her bag before stepping out of her penthouse.

…

Lucas was waiting in his limo around the corner of Riley's building. He would sometimes pretend that he was coming for his dad's office and offer to give her a ride to school as an excuse to get 5 minutes alone with her. He couldn't actually say that it was "on the way" from his penthouse and it would be seen as suspicious if he just said that it was. so he would say that he worked for a dad a bit in the morning (which wasn't not true). It's not that they are sneaking around. Sometime Farkle was with her and he would offer a ride to both. He enjoyed how Riley was when she was being herself and not putting on a façade. He was able to get that every once in a while when they talked.

They had actually gotten closer in three years they became friends, though not nearly as close as he'd hoped. But that was his own fault. Lucas mistakenly went back to some old habits after seeing how connected Riley and Farkle were. He knew he was jealous, so he went to do the only thing that would make him feel better… slightly…he hooked up with girls. His womanizing way resurfaced and he hated himself for it. For a time it did help him not think of her. He became cold and malice. He almost thought that his newly found friend would disown him. But they didn't they stuck by him like the non-judging breakfast club they were.

The worst thing however was that Riley didn't really react, and she accepted it and playfully would tease him about it every once in a while. Eventually she was able to calm him down a bit but he would still stay out till the wee hours of the night sometimes.

Lucas saw her looking at her phone as she walked the path to school. "you know it dangerous to walk and text like that" he smirked. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips "…and do what do I owe the pleasure friar... late night with one of your call girls again" Riley said coolly. Riley knew of Lucas's womanizing ways, it did bother her at first (She did know why) but later the accepted it. it was his way of coping.

She caught him. She could always see right thru him. " well unlike Farkle not all of us have a Riley to come home to" he played it off. A moment passes. "so care for a limo transport" he inquires.

She hops towards him, "and here I thought you were just following like some creepy creep creep" she laughs and gets in the limo.

…

Farkle woke up 10 minutes before he needed to leave for class. He groaned. He quickly gets ready then text riley to let her know he'll meet her at school. On his way out the door he noticed a missed call from Maya. Worried he takes a detour to school to make sure she is all right.

Maya was woken up by a frantic Farkle in the hallway just outside her elevator. "Maya, Maya… are you ok?!" Farkle lifted her and brought her to her room. "What were you doing out there?"

"I don't remember" Maya rubbed her temples. "everything Is..s so bright and loud."

"Maya, what happened to you?" Farkle said concerned as he passed her a water and aspirin. she was still in last night's dress and her makeup was smudged.

"Missy and I went out last night. We met some guys, overall it was a lot of fun but I don't remember a lot of the night or how I got home." She looks in the mirror and gives herself a face before jetting to the shower to get ready.

Farkle just waited for her. Maya has been going into a downward spiral ever since she met Missy. She has just been making wrong choices, not going to class and partying nonstop. It wasn't a big concern since they all did it but she just went overboard with Missy.

Maya stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready. She gives Farkle a sweet smile" thanks for looking out of me" Farkle also smiles. "You can count on me for anything"

The ride to school was short and all Riley and Lucas did was banter. It was their thing. Riley sees Farkle and heads over to him. She gives him a quick peck and sees Maya there with him too.

She greets her and Maya tells her they'll talk later. It concerned her, a little, that Farkle was able to pick Maya up and not her. More recently Riley thought that Farkle paid a little too much attention to Maya. It boarded BF/GF Status. However she couldn't ever really tell anybody it was normal for them to be very close; they were all best friends.

The first half of the day came and went pretty quickly for Riley and the gang.

…

"Maya what did I say I about Missy Bradford" Riley gave Maya a disapproving look" she's is bad news, all she does is drink and do drugs." Riley said to Maya after she filled her in on what happened last night. she was glad that Missy went to another school in New York. She was one of the few Riley couldn't stand.

"I am fine. I can handle myself. Plus she fun and I get to meet a lot of interesting people wen I am with her" she explained as they walked to their lunch spot.

"well don't go running to me, if you ever find yourself running from her after a night gone wrong, where her coked out bookie lies motionless and she's blackmailing you with your sex tape! " Maya laughed at this. That would never happen to her she thought.

…

Lucas only made it to one of his classes that morning; he spent part of that morning in a closest with a random junior to relieve some tension and the other in a hidden part of the library catching up in his studies. Lucas has a reputation to maintain. Which didn't involve him being very good student but hooking up with random girls. He had lost his virginity this past summer and since then hooked up with a number of girls. He was in no way going into high school still a virgin like the rest of his class. He had to be ahead of the crowd. He was drunk and didn't know or care for that matter who the girl was.

When he told Farkle about it Farkle felt a little left behind. And Farkle proceeded to tell Lucas about how he would love that to happen with Riley but he knew she was in no way ready to have sex. He smiles at him and just gives him a little pep talk. 'Girls like Riley are worth the wait' he remembers telling Farkle that.

Lucas sees that time and leaves the library to meet his friends for lunch.

Beep'

Friar where are you in need you - Riley

A bit needy today aren't we Matthews – Lucas

Don't try to be cute! You know you're need for this to work – Riley

Don't worry princess I wouldn't dare miss your coronation. Be there shortly – Lucas

Nikki, Francesca and Thor we the reigning senor class eating lunch at the met steps. The procedures were the same as Riley minion class she started back in middle school but we was no minion. Over the past could of weeks she had gotten close to them in hopes they would hand over the reins early and she could be queen her freshman year. It was unheard of for that to happen but Riley believed she was different. However when that didn't happen Riley just decided to play nice until she and Lucas gathered info for their plan to dethrone them.

"You're late" Riley groaned at Lucas. "Miss me did we? He smirked. "I am being serious Lucas" she sighed. "I need this to go with no problems."

"Don't worry Riley" he said with soft eyes. And put his arm on her shoulder "I have all the info we need to take them down. You'll be great and soon we'll have a new Queen"

"Thanks" She smiles at him, "Wish me luck"

"I got your back Riles… they don't stand a chance"

...

 ** _Gossip Girl: "What's the difference between gossip and scandal?" So glad you asked, UESForever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz. But in order to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place. Take one senior class reign and a not secret triangle. Add a freshman eager to take the crown. And give her the means to knock her down. They'll never see it coming._**

Riley stood with a group of 15 girls including Sarah, Darby and Iz, in front of the met steps waiting for the current reign to give them their trial. Most of the recruits were freshman and some transfers. Francesca and Nikki were at the top of the steps looking thru folder and Thor was sitting absent mindedly wait for this to be over. There was a rumor that Riley had heard about the three of them. In middle school Francesca and Thor had an unofficial thing going on but then Nikki started to develop feeling for him so Francesca stepped back and told him he was like her "bother" and T+N tried to date for a while. Everything went askew however when Thor found out Francesca still liked him and Nikki didn't want to hurt her best friend anymore so they have been in a standstill for that last 4 years. 'What a mess,' Riley thought.

Francesca: "Ok potential projects, this is the last step for you to be initiates as one of the girls of the step. Only 2 will be chosen. We'll call you one by one. Please wait in the park until further notice."

"Riley Matthews" she looked up" you're first"

Riley took a deep breath. She caught Lucas hiding behind a tree with his phone in hand ready for the next step of their scheme. She really could have done it without him.

The panel consisted of 8 girls; Francesca and Nikki, and 2 girls per high school grade all siting in rank order in a secluded part of the Met steps. Thor was also there but wasn't involved.

"ok lets begin…"

….

Lucas saw that Riley was killing her trial. The faces of the other girls were impressed by her and he knew it was a matter for time before Riley started their plan. He texted Maya and Farkle, he knew Riley would want them here after the takeover.

"Do you have any questions Ms. Matthews?" Francesca asked.

"Just one" she smirked "reconsiders my earlier proposition"

"I told you Riley, no freshman has ever been queen. And as impressive as you are I am not giving the throne to you."

"Then you leave me no choice" Riley gave Lucas the signal then suddenly all the panel including Thor received a text.

"The Francesca-Thor-Nikki triangle that old news" one of the panelist said

"oh but what you don't know is that F+T have secretly hooking up and Ms Nikki has also been getting some action too"

"So what… they are sharing him. There are worse thing that two girls hooking up with the same guy." The same panelist said

 _ **Gossip Girl: And for a scandal to really blow up, all it needs is an unexpected turn.**_

Thor jumped in "I am not hooking up with Nikki" he looked at Francesca. Francesca face was pale.

Riley smirked "oh I never said the you were." The other and Thor looked confused. "What you don't know is that the Francesca/Thor and Nikki/Thor in not the triangle at all." A final beep went off and the whole group receives an image file. "It's actually of Francesca/Thor and Francesca/ Nikki."

The whole panel was stunned. In their phones was a picture of Francesca and Nikki getting hot and heavy. Francesca looked at Thor, "How could you" but he was so angry he left the room.

"So that was entertaining, now if you don't want this to leave this group then I suggest you step down gracefully."

"This blackmail! you wont get way with this." Francesca yelled

Riley: "I think I just did. You have no proof I did it"

"She right these came form untraceable numbers" Nikki said

"well they'll all vouch for me right" F said looking back at the panel. most of them were avoiding her eye contact.

Riley: "not if they want to stay a Met girl during my reign."

Francesca had no choice. She could afford to have her family find out. they were hard core old school Christians. They would disown. She looked back at Nikki "I am sorry but I can't let this out." Nikki was disappointed but agreed, she would stick by her best friend.

They left and Riley was standing in front of the rest of the panel.

Lucas came out from behind the tree. With him were Farkle and Maya. 'He must have called them and filled them in' she thought.

"Your Majesty" Lucas said teasingly. Riley hit him playfully. Farkle came up to his GF "you were amazing Riley." He said as he hugged her. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Maya came up and enveloped her best friend. "Riley I am so sad I want here with you. It's just Missy and I – " Riley cut her off. "It's ok Maya. I did this for us… for all of us. We will rule this school. Besides you're no good at scheming you give everything away."

"I do not" Maya pouted. Riley turned back to the rest of the girls. "ok ladies. You have 2 choices. Wither stay with me as Queen or leave with your friends" three of the older ones got up. They gave Riley a Snobby look and left.

"You made a wise choice she said to the rest of them" Riley took her pace at the top and had Maya sitting next to her. "so let finish these trials"

After a long afternoon Riley ended up adding Iz, Sarah, and Darby to the group. After a brief meeting with the new and old members about rules regulations and mandatory headbands, she and Maya went back to her place.

"That was an eventful Friday," Maya exhaled. There was a ding of the elevator and the boys enter the room Riley and Maya were in.

"we need to celebrate" Farkle says looking at Riley. "it's Friday, were young and there is a new queen in town."

"I kind of just feel like staying in." Riley was exhausted.

Lucas: "Riley, I know just what you need. How about I order us some Dom and macaroons and just stay in and watch Audrey"

Riley "it's like you read my mind, Lucas. Farkle, let's do that tomorrow. Maya, you in?"

Maya looks up from her phone. She was torn. Missy had just texted to come out. But nights like these were a tradition. "Yea count me in"

"Great! Oh I forgot to ask" Riley starts "everyone got invited to the Shepherd Wedding right?"

They all nodded and started chatting. It was night like these that riley really appreciated her friends.

* * *

 **AN:** **Please Fav + Review!**


	6. 6 - Girl Meets Betrayal

_Gossip Girl: They say it takes an army to rule a kingdom. Well no one has ever met Riley Matthews._

So far Riley had ruled with a gentle but firm hand. She wanted make sure that she was well liked. But there were some who didn't care for Riley hostile takeover and she made sure to show them just who they were messing with. Riley thought about how active this month has been after the takeover; it was the first time in history that a freshman was ever queen. She was proud. She had signed up for various activities and committees including junior league. Her and Farkle were in a good place and had even talked about going to the next level. She tried to convince Maya to join some of her committees but she was all about that night life with Missy. She was the one left to pick up the pieces and making sure she gets to school. 'It's just a phase' Riley thought. Lucas went from dangerous new boy to total playboy, but he was proving to be a very good scheming partner.

Riley stepped out of the auditorium after finishing one of her meetings. Farkle was still in soccer practice and she could probably guess where Maya was. She headed towards home and to her surprise she saw Lucas heading towards his limo.

"Hey there stranger" she calls out to him.

"Well hello princess" he his face softens and he smiled at her. "Need a ride?"

"Do you have to make it sound sexual?" she rolled her eyes, "but yes I'd love one"

He held the door open for her and slid in after her. "What were you doing he so late?" she asks him.

He gives her a knowing look. "Never mind I think I already know.' She shakes her head "who was it this time, Anna?"

"No she was last week." He explains devilishly "Mercedes, is this week's current victim. You know I don't go out with the same girl twice." he didn't want to admit that he was actually getting some studying done and signing up for some extracurricular.

"How silly of me to think you would." Riley decided to change the subject. Then she remembered, "Did my eyes deceive me when I saw your name on the Junior League escort list? Lucas mentally slapped himself, "It was my father's idea… and I quote "it will be a good place you to find a decent wife". Like I should be worried about that I am freshman for god's sake." Lucas said annoyingly, "I should have known that you would be the head of your year's committee"

"I am going to make sure that when I come out junior year that everything is perfect." Riley said dreamily.

"I hope you get everything you want princess" Lucas pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes. He had buried his feeling for Riley with boos and women. She was his best friend's girlfriend and as far as he knew they could/would never happen. Lucas felt like as long as he kept this cold exterior with women he'd never get hurt.

"Thanks for the ride Lucas" Riley was getting ready to get out of the car. Lucas put his focus back on Riley. "Am I still picking you guys up tomorrow?"

"yup! The Shepherd Wedding is going to be epic" she gives him a light hug. Lucas lingers a bit on her arm before she steps out. She sees him drive away and heads into her building.

Anytime Riley had those moments with Lucas it always made her think. There was still a lot he was holding in but yet he felt comfortable with her to not be playboy Lucas. 'It must be because I am Farkle's GF' she thought.

…

Riley and Maya were at her place getting ready for the wedding. Riley was wearing a long silver partial sequin dress with shear sleeves and a low v-cut neckline. (AN: google Jenny Packham gossip girl dress). Maya was wearing a tight mini Gold silk-blend asymmetric dress with a sash on one shoulder (Marc Jacobs Gold lamé dress). Both girls were having fun, catching up and drinking champagne.

*Ping

Maya looked down at her phone. She made a face. "Sorry Riley looks like Missy needs me to meet her at the Ritz before the wedding."

"I swear that girl always knows your with me and is planning on taking you away from me." Riley pouts.

"You should come with me— let loose. She's fun!" Maya said hopeful to her best friend.

"I think I would rather have a root canal... I'll pass. You know I can't stand her" Riley dismissed Maya suggestion and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. "Don't leave just yet"

*ding

Maya looks up to see a very handsome Lucas in an Armani tuxedo with silver bowtie. 'His bowtie matches Riley perfectly. Must be a coincidence' she thinks

"Ow ow huckleberry," Maya hoots at him "you clean up very nicely"

Lucas nods at her "blond beauty... you look nice"

Riley comes walking out of the bathroom "Maya is Lucas her—"

Lucas and Riley freeze when they see each other. 'wow' they think. Maya thought there was an awkward pause as Lucas and Riley stared at each other.

It is finally broken when Lucas clears his throat "erm.. um .. Riley… you… look… stunning." he says sincerely. Riley blushes lightly. "Nice bowtie" he noticed it matched her dress completely.

"Well I am outa here" Maya interrupts.

Riley look towards her, "Maya don't forget the ceremony starts at 4 with cocktail hour at 5." Maya just waves her hand and leaves to go meet Missy.

Riley brings her attention back to Lucas "Drink?" she offers him as she goes to the bar to start making him a scotch. "Thanks" he says when she passes it to him.

"Farkle, should be here any moment. He told me that he would come at 3." She informed him

Lucas just nods and decided to talk to her about what has been happening that last couple of week. Besides yesterday they hadn't seen each other in a while. She was busy with her extracurriculars and he would just always be hanging out with Farkle.

Before they knew it 30 min had passed and they really needed to get going. "I wonder what keeping Farkle" Riley though out loud. Then her phone chimed. She reads it and makes a face. "Well looks like Farkle's mom decided that this is going to be a family outing… he said he'd catch up with us there."

Lucas hid a smile. He always enjoyed the time they had together. "We should get going" he stood up and offered her his hand. Riley took it and lifted herself up. They were so close. Riley stared at Lucas, hand still in his. She'd always known he was good looking but being this close to him made here realized just how much. His eyes were a deep emerald green that she couldn't help but get lost in. she started to lean in as if hypnotized, but then she blinked and regained her composure. "Yes don't want to be late" she said and walked towards the elevator.

Lucas also noticed how close she was when she stood up. He didn't dare move. He'd always thought she was beautiful. He could have sworn that she started to lead in as if to kiss him but before he could even think she was walking to the elevator.

…

Maya was at the Ritz dancing around in her underwear, with Missy and two other boys. There was a line of cocaine on the dresser and every so often they would go over there to take a hit. When Maya first started hanging out with Missy it was just all about getting wasted and hooking up with boys, but as she got deeper into her circle that's when the drugs came in. Maya tried hard to resist or take less but eventually she didn't care (She hated herself for doing it).

It was past 4 o'clock when Maya realized the time. "oh shit" she says. She stated to get dressed.

"Where are you going Maya" Missy says lazily from the bed.

"I have to be at a wedding right now" Maya explained

"Boo you whore. Come back after" Missy commanded.

Maya arrived for cocktail hour hoping that nobody would notice she was late.

…

Farkle was standing with his parents, listening to them talk business and he was bored out of his mind, he just wanted to be with his friends. He did see Riley and Lucas briefly before the ceremony. Then he spotted Maya on the other end of the bar and excused himself to go to her.

"Hey Maya" Farkle greeted her. She looked frazzled but still beautiful he thought. "Have you seen the rest of the group?"

Maya turned toward him. She was feeling very promiscuous from the drugs. "Farkle!" she throws herself on him to give him a big hug. "You look so sexyyy" she says seductively in his ear.

"Maya are you ok." He says worryingly.

"I'm just peachy" she says with a big smile "Shot?" she hands him a shot that the bartender just make her. He drinks it.

…

Riley and Lucas where with their parents where they were talking legal stuff about one of Frank Friar's business. Riley being the good and proper daughter that she was stood there looking interested and occasionally gave her input with the adults. Lucas was always amazed at how smarts she was and he wasn't the only Friar that did either. Frank was very impressed with her. 'She would make a great wife for Lucas' he thought.

 _Gossip Girl: watch out Miknus', looks like you not the only ones who want snag a Matthews._

"Topanga, you got here quite a remarkable young woman. Maybe if my son continues to his friendship with her she can rub off on him" He boasts. 'Leave it to my dad to subtly criticize me in front of Riley parents' Lucas thinks. He frowns but Riley squeezes his arm and gives him a smile and he perks up.

"Well Lucas is just about the most charming young man I've ever met. " Topanga tells him. "And thank you I am very proud of my Riley, she just need to work on her image a little." Riley always known her mother had preferred Maya when it came to social events. She was more relaxed and fun and Riley kept her poise and composure. Lucas grabs her wrist for comfort but also asked to be excused.

The adults continued to talk but Riley and Lucas take their leave to find their friends.

…

By the time Riley and Lucas met up with Farkle and Maya they had had way too much to drink and were just giggling hysterically at nothing at all. "I think that's enough of that." Riley cut them off and sends the bartender away. She looks lo Lucas "there is no way they can come to dinner" he nods in agreement.

"Hey buddy" Lucas approaches Farkle "Do you think you and Maya can walk to my limo to take you home?"

"But the wedding— my parents" Farkle says. Riley goes to him to "It's ok honey, I'll let them know"

She turns to Maya, "Are you feeling ok peaches?" Maya gives Riley a big hug "yes, I feel great!"

Lucas gets both of them up and pushes them towards the exit. Farkle and Maya start stumbling along and Riley and Lucas go to the ballroom for dinner.

…

Farkle and Maya make it to an empty bar area before Maya starts whining. "It's so hot Farkle!" she says struggling to reach her zipper. She had already had her shoes off. Farkle goes behind her to help and a moment later Maya was standing there in nothing but her shear slip and panties. Farkle breathes heavily but doesn't back away. Maya turns to face him, inches between them, Maya licks her lips. It's as if their hormones take over. Maya reaches behind his neck and crashes her lips on to his. They get pretty hot and heave really quickly. Farkle rips his shirt off and Maya wraps her legs around him. He carries her to a stool with her in top. They continue kissing and Maya wriggles her hips on him. Farkle takes out a rubber from his wallet and soon he enters her. They continue thrusting and moaning and kissing for a while not caring if anyone sees. Eventually they both reach their peak and after a moment to catch their breath, the both realize what just happened. Maya rushes out of there before Farkle had a chance to talk with her.

…

Lucas was standing at a cocktail table, sipping his scotch, watching Riley from a far as she danced with some of her other friends that came to the wedding. Surprisingly he was having a good time. After a bit Riley came back, out of breath skin glistening. "how ya doin' wallflower" she tried to do her best Maya impersonation.

"Who are you calling a wallflower?" he said jokingly. "Well you of course, you haven't been out on the dance floor once!" Riley exclaimed.

"Maybe no one has asked me" Lucas said casually. Riley looks at him like he is crazy "oh right, out of all the women that came to talk to you tonight, you're telling me not one of them asked you to dance."

He smirked at her, "other thing yes …but dancing, no" he lied. "How sad for you" Riley didn't believe it. She finished her drink and started back towards the dance floor. She stopped then faced Lucas. "Lucas would you like to dance?" she held her hand out. He made an overdramatic gesture but putting his hand under his chin as if to think about it. Riley rolled her eyes" Oh wait, I remember you saying sixth grade year that you can't dance, is that why you haven't gone out there" she laughed.

"Don't dance" he corrected her, "But for you I'll make an exception" he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

To say that Lucas was a good dancer would be an understatement. He was a fantastic dancer. He twirled, dipped and box stepped Riley around the dance floor. Riley was having such a good time she couldn't stop laughing at the hilarious dance moves Lucas would pull out. He almost looked like a normal teenage boy rather than the intimidating womanizing playboy he was.

A slow song started to come on and Riley went to get off the dance floor but Lucas quickly grabbed her and started swaying to the music. Riley was caught a bit of guard but followed his lead. "La vie en Rose' was playing in the background. "See I can dance" Lucas looks down at her. She gave him a big grin "you showed me! You're a great dancer Lucas why don't you participate more?"

 _(music playing)_

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _This magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

"I guess I just thought there was never any reason too." He shrugged.

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_

Lucas twirls Riley and brings her back in to him. "Well promise me that I can have 1 dance at any social event we go to."

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

'You can have them all' he thinks "sure"

 _And when you speak, angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

Riley leans her head on Lucas chest and closes her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt safe there.

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be la vie en rose._

….

Soon the party had ended. Lucas didn't want it to and kept dragging Riley back to the dance floor. (He secretly didn't want this moment to end) "Lucas you have to stop" she giggles. 'I guess I released the inner dancer in him' she thinks. "Come let go home" he pouts, "you can come hang out at my place if you want" she offered and his eye lit up. A tall blond chick walks by, and looks Lucas up and down. She bites her lips as she stares at him. Riley notices, "or I see a pretty woman over there would night like a night with the Lucas Friar" she tries to be a good wing woman. Lucas had only been looking at Riley the entire time, completely missing the woman that was checking him out. He turned to see who it was. "she is pretty…" Lucas starts. "Ok then that settled that. I'll see you later—"he cuts her off.

"But I already decided to come with you." Riley gives a happy sigh "ok"

…

Riley wakes up and find a sleeping Lucas right next her. "ahhh" she unconsciously pushes him off her bed. "ow, what was the Riley" Lucas said rubbing his head

"who, what, when, where, why!" she freaked. Lucas gets up and sits on the bed, "We were up late last night playing games, and we must have dozed off."

"And you were on the floor" Riley points the mini bed on the other side of the room. "I didn't want to hurt my back" Lucas played. "That is a high quality bed Lucas, just like this one only portable." Riley crossed her arm "I got cold" Lucas tried again. She just glares at him. "I was lonely?" he gave his final excuse. Riley throws her hands in the air as if signaling that she gives up. Lucas smirks. To be honest, after she fell asleep he came to her bed to watch her. He must have also fallen asleep.

"Well time to start the day and you need to get out of here before my parents see." She pushes him out the door "what no breakfast he says sarcastically. And she slams the door in his face. He smiles and heads home.

…

 _Gossip Girl: secrets don't make friends but friend make secrets tell me yours? xoxo_

Farkle was waiting for Lucas at his suite. He had been up all night guilt hanging over him. He was still in last night's suit and had massive hang over but he need to talk to someone. Lucas finally came back to his suite. Farkle noticed he was humming. "Lucas you're here" he said desperately.

Lucas jumped a little and held his chest, "Farkle, dude you scared me" then he got a real good look at him "hey buddy are you alright?"

Farkle ran his finger thru his hair and held his head "I did something really bad man. Something that hurts the people I love most."

"What happened, Farkle, what did you do" he tried to calm him down.

Farkle started pacing "it's just…I am starting to feel the pressure – from my dad you know? And Riley she – she's always so good, knows what to say and how to act. Do you ever feel like you parents have your whole life planned out for you?" he looks up. Lucas just stays quite. "And don't get me wrong I love Riley, I always will. But Maya— she is something else. She doesn't care what anyone thinks or let her mom tell her how to live her life. I love her too" Farkle covers his face. "Arrgh… it's just all so messed up and confusing"

Lucas finally chimed in after his rant. "Farkle what did you do? I am sure whatever it is we will figure it out… together… all of us"

Farkle looks at Lucas seriously in the eyes" I slept with Maya"

Lucas was not expecting that. Riley and Farkle always came across at the perfect couple. He was torn. He wants to be there for his best friend but he also knows that Farkle shouldn't keep this from Riley. "You did?! How? When?"

"In an empty bar at the wedding after you sent us off" Farkle told him

Lucas tries to lighten the mood. "On the bright side, welcome to the other side of the threshold" He congratulated him. "Doing it in public for your first time, that's ballsy" Farkle gave him a half smile.

They stayed silent for a while. "You have to tell her" Lucas broke the silence. Farkle just sighed.

...

Riley had texted Maya throughout the morning but still hadn't heard back from her. She wanted to make sure she was alright from last night. Two coffees, pastries and Audrey in her hand she went over to her place to as per their Sunday tradition.

"Maya!" Riley yelled "come on get up" she went in to her room. 'hmm… she's not here'

"Is that you Riley?" Riley turned around and saw Katy Hart standing there in a silk with robe and Jimmy Choo's.

"Katy, I didn't know you had come back from your trip. Have you seen Maya?" she was starting to get worried. And knowing Katy she probably didn't have an inkling what was going on with her daughter.

"Oh she didn't tell you. Maya moved to Connecticut" Riley felt like a ton of bricks fell on her. 'What?!'

"Oh right" she stammered. Then left as fast as she could. Tears started to fall down her cheek. 'This isn't real' she thought. Maya wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye.

 _Braking News look like our blond beauty has left without a trace. Where did you go M? Don't worry you can't stay gone for long. I'll be waiting. xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

 **AN: One of my favorite chapters! hope you guys like it! Please Follow and comment!**

 **Do you guys think i should break Farkle and Riley up now or wait til later?**

 **i don't own GG or GMW.**


	7. 7 - Girl Meets Maya's Return

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate the input I will try to make this part fast so that I can get to Rucas since I know that is what you all want.**

 **Note: when junior year starts that is where the plot of gossip girl begins. It will have a lot of the same dialogue as the show. like identical (all credit goes to the Writer of GG) but i did change the plot a little if you have seen GG.**

 **Charlie's sister: Marley Hunter (the Jenny Humphrey of the story) she won't be very big (mainly because she was my least favorite character ion the show.) oh and Shawn (the dad) was married to Angela (Let's say she was half white/ black for this story) and both her kids came out white. (It's possible)**

* * *

Riley was in her room still shocked at what had happened. Lucas and Farkle came over, started breaking down. Crying she runs into Farkle's arms. "Maya's gone". Farkle eyes widen. "I don't know what's happening" she said between sobs" her phone is disconnected. Her mom said that she went to boarding school in Connecticut. Why would she just leave? She didn't event say goodbye." Lucas stands there uncomfortably. "Everything is changing… why is everything changing." She look up at Farkle "please don't ever leave, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." then she looks at Lucas "either of you" she finishes.

Farkle look to Lucas and shakes his head as Riley hugs him. He gives him 'I can't tell her look.' "Don't worry Riley I'm here" Disappointed with Farkle, Lucas knows what he has to do.

*beep

Farkle reaches for his phone. "That's my mom, I have to go but I'll call you later." She goes into kiss him but he avoids it and kissed her forehead. He felt bad after what he did. he passes Lucas and his eyes plead him not to tell then leaves.

Lucas could tell that Riley was still affected by what just happened but he knew he had to tell her. "Riley, there is something that I have to tell you," Riley looks at him. 'He's being serious' She thinks. She sits down on her bed and Lucas come next to her. "You might hate me for this but you need to know." Riley felt her stomach drop "I think I know the reason why Maya left." he takes a breath before he tells her. "Farkle and Maya slept together." He could see all of Riley insecurities flash thru her face.

Riley didn't want to believe it. She wasn't going to believe it. Farkle loved her and Maya would never do anything to hurt her. "I don't believe you" she said angrily to him.

"I wouldn't lie to you Riley. Farkle confessed to me this morning." Lucas says gently and tries to reach to comfort her. She snaps and pulls away from him.

'Could it be true?' she thought. She wouldn't be surprised if it did. Her mom preferred Maya over her. While the girls at school respected and obeyed her that too seemed a like Maya fun nature… and now Farkle too, 'No, she can take him away from me' Riley was desperate. She could over look this. He hadn't told her.

"Riley are you ok?" Lucas tried again. Riley glares at him. "Does anyone else know" she demands from him. "no"

"Good don't tell anyone" Riley demeanor changed. No longer was there this strong and confident woman, but an insecure little girl. Lucas didn't like it. She was going to stay with him. "You should go" she ordered him. He frowned but left.

With all the stress of what just happen, Riley didn't eat. And what she did eat she would throw up. At first it was just because of her sadness. But Riley had a problem with this when she was younger and it looks like it was starting up again. She also became very needy with Farkle, afraid of losing him and desperate to keep her fairytale romance image with him. Riley could sense them drifting apart; she knew he was thinking of her. Lucas became colder after what happened with Riley, but was still there for her when she needed him. He found out about her little problem and made her stop. It was gradually but eventually she did. Riley put everything into her falling relationship with Farkle and her reign as queen.

…

1.5 years later... (Junior Year)

Maya walks out of a train in Grand Central Station. A girl watches her and takes a photo with her cell phone.

 **Gossip Girl (Voice Over):** ** _Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Maya Hart. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!_**

Shawn takes a look around the station and finds his son and daughter, he walks up and hugs them

Shawn: Charlie, Marley! Over here!

Marley: "Hey, dad!"

Shawn: "Hey, hey! You made it. Welcome back! How was your weekend? How was your mom?"

Charlie: "She's fine."

Marley: "Good... fine, I guess."

Charlie: "She's good and fine."

Shawn: "Like 'Maybe I should never have left Manhattan' fine or 'Taking a time-out from my marriage was the best idea I've ever had' fine?"

Charlie: "Dad, you know... I'm starving."

Shawn: "Let's go home. I'm cooking. Caprese salad with a little mozzarella di Bufala... yeah, I'm gonna make you guys..."

Shawn puts an arm around Marley and they walk off, Charlie turns around and notices Maya

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Spotted: Lonely Boy... can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Maya. And everyone is talking._**

…

 **Gossip Girl: Wonder what Riley Matthews thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Riley's boyfriend Farkle had a thing for Maya.**

Riley takes a look at a new text message: 'Maya is Back!', she leaves the bathroom and rejoins a party, her mother, Topanga, is talking to a friend]

Topanga: "...I have to defend this new client" Topanga turns to Riley. "Riley, if you're going to wear one of my dresses at least tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted. "Riley glowers at her mom "Thanks, mom. Keep that in mind. Great party" Topanga turns back to her friend

Farkle, his father, Stuart, and another guest are standing together having a conversation "So, Farkle, started thinking about college?" the man says. "Well, actually I'm a Dartmouth man." His dad says.

"Yes, dad's always spoken very highly of Dartmouth. But I would like to check out west. You know, maybe USC, UCLA?" Farkle informed him "His mother wouldn't hear of it. Dartmouth is far enough away for her." Stuart pressed. "Yes, well... Dartmouth is my first choice." Farkle said half-heartily. Riley walks up to her boyfriend, Farkle, and his father. "Excuse me, Stuart. Farkle, can I borrow you?" Riley say politely. "Eh, sure. Excuse me for a second."

Lucas is sitting on the couch with Iz and Darby when he sees Riley take Farkle towards a room. "Farkle, any interest in some fresh air?" Lucas signals Farkle that he wants to smoke a joint with him. He had to keep Riley and Farkle from doing what he thought they were going to do. He glances at Riley who was giving him a sexy look "When I get back?"

"If he gets back!" Riley leads Farkle into her bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. "What's going on?" Farkle was confused. "I wanna do this... It... Now." 'This is the only way I can keep him' she thinks as she unbuttons his shirt. "Now now? You wanted to wait..."

"Not anymore." Riley convinced herself.

 **Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Better lock it down with Farkle, R. Clock's ticking.**

Lucas plays with his drink, looking bored, Iz and Darby are reading their text messages] Darby: "My god, you'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl'. Isabel: "Someone saw Maya get off a train at Grand Central."

Lucas raises an eyebrow "looks like things are going to get a little less dull around here"

Riley and Farkle are kissing on the bed, undressed "I love you. Farkle Minkus. Always have, always will." She says to him. "I love you too." Farkle said a little drone like.

Maya walks in and gets noticed by Topanga. "Maya Hart? Is that you?" Topanga yells up the stairs. "Riley, it's Maya!"

"Maya?" Farkle stops and pulls away from her. "Maya is at school. Kiss me." She grabs his chin. "No, I think I heard your mom say she's here. Don't you wanna go say hey?" Farkle gets of the bed and starts getting dressed. "Yeah... totally." Riley says sarcastically.

Maya is walking through the party guests who start talking behind her back "...I heard she is pregnant... rehab... she looks good..." Maya walks up to her mother, Katy, who is talking to a friend "So I told him: Forget it, I don't care if it's mahogany. It clashes with my sofa."

"Mom... mom! Hey." She reaches out for her, "Oh, Maya, darling." They hug each other "So, where is he? Did he come back to try and get back with you?" Maya said referring to her dad. "Let's not discuss this right now, ok? I thought you might want to see some of your friends." Katy changed the subject.

Maya notices Farkle on the other side of the room, Riley opens her bedroom door and walks into the room, blocking Farkle from Maya's view, Maya and Riley hug." Hi, peaches, so good to see you." Riley fake smiles at her. "Good to see you." Maya replies.

"Come, we're about to have dinner." She guides her to the table. Topanga jumps in "I'll set a place for you at the table next to Riley"

Maya: "Yeah, actually... I have to go."

"You're leaving?" Riley says annoyingly. "Yeah, I just... I don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Maya leaves the party

"School... so I guess she's back for good." Riley says out loud. Darby: "Didn't you know she was coming?" Riley snaps at her "Course I did. I just... wanted it to be a surprise."

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over): Word is that M bailed on R's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?_**

CHARLIE'S BEDROOM - Charlie is looking at the blog of 'Gossip Girl'

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over): Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl._**

 _…_

Maya waited for her mom back at the penthouse. "Mom is her here, are you back with dad?" Maya parents had a toxic relationship. "Maya, you've been gone. Doing who knows what with god knows who..."Maya interrupted "I told you, boarding school was not like that." Katy: "As happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like. Just leave it alone"

…

Marley was organizing some flyers with upcoming school events for Riley and Shawn is making breakfast, Charlie walks out of his room. The start talking about Shawn's band being on the cover of rolling stone and the upcoming reunion tour and Marley teased Charlie about reading Gossip girl.

…

Maya walks out to the front entrance the palace, Farkle was already waiting for her. "Farkle?" Farkle hears her call him "Oh, hey! Uhm, your mom told me you guys are staying here at The Palace."

Maya "Yeah, we're renovating... again. You know my mom: If it's not broke, break it. So what are you doing here?" Farkle shifted in place, "Oh, I just wanted to see how you were. You seemed kind of upset last night."

Maya: "I got to get going to school. I'm gonna be late." Farkle leans into her "Maya..." Maya snaps away from him "No, no."

"But you're back now." He says seriously "I didn't come back for you. Look, Riley's my best friend and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." Maya tells him and leaves for school

…

Charlie runs across the street to catch his bus to school. Lucas and Farkle are sitting next to each other and Charlie is standing in the alley.

"Maya was looking good last night. There's something wrong with that level of blondness... it needs to be violated." Farkle looked at him quizzically "You are deeply disturbed."

"And yet you know I'm right. You're telling me if you had the chance..." Lucas teased him knowing he already did. He wanted to see where his head was at. Was he still pinning over her? "I have a girlfriend." 'Good answer' he thought then he signals Farkle that they have arrived at school. They get up, Charlie is standing behind them, and Lucas turns to Charlie. "You following us or something?" Charlie got offended "No, I... I go to your school. Identical uniforms, that's kind of a tip-off?" Farkle give a laugh "That's funny." Lucas looks at him disgustingly and pulls Farkle off the bus. "So you guys wanna sit together at lunch?" Charlie says to himself

…

Riley, Iz and Darby are sitting on the steps looking at the flyers, Marley is standing next to them. Iz compliments her on her work. "Not bad work. Riley says, "as promised, you can eat lunch with next week"

"Thanks." Marley says. Maya walks up to them, eating a yogurt. "Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you." Maya notices Marley and shakes her hand "Oh, hi, I'm Maya." Marley blushes "I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Marley." Maya picks up one of the flyer "So need any help with all these events"

Sorry but the committees are already all filled up" she says curtly "Uhm, actually..." Marley begins "You can go now." Riley interrupts her. Marley shuts her mouth and leaves.

Riley, Iz and Darby get up to leave as well but Maya turns around and says "Riley, think we can meet tonight?"

"I'd love to but I'm doing something with Farkle tonight." Riley leers. "The Palace, 8 o'clock. Farkle will wait." Maya stands her ground.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over): Spotted: At the steps of the Met, an M and R power struggle_** _._

"I can probably do a half hour." Riley says coolly

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Did M think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were?_**

"Thanks for making the time." Maya says cheekily. "You're my best friend." Riley says brazenly

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over): Did R think M would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._**

…

Maya and Riley meet at the palace hotel bar and are sitting drinking a Martini. "So, how's your mom doing... with the affair and everything?" Maya starts "Great. So my dad cheated on her with someone else. She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her."

"I'm really sorry." Maya says. "Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening." Riley snarls.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like..." Maya tried to explain "Why did you just leave like that? Do you know how it felt, going to your house after the wedding and having your mom say: 'Maya didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?'" Maya looked down "I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me."

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you." Riley questioned. "Let's fix that." Maya reminisces, "I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sister... and with our families... we need each other." Riley smiles a little. That is the Maya she knows and loves. "Well, you missed some classic Topanga Matthews melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kinda was." She laughs "Well, I wish I could have been there."

Riley: "You are now. I have to meet Farkle. I kind of have something special and..."

Maya: "Well, I don't want to keep you but..." Maya hugs Riley

Maya: "I love you, Riley"

Riley: "I love you too, Maya" Riley leaves

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Spotted: At The Palace Hotel, S and B having a heart to heart_** _._

Maya takes Riley's left over Martini and empties it in one gulp

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) : Hmm, why so thirsty, S? You may have won over B for now but we still think you're hiding something._**

…

At the Hunter home, Marley was watching TV. When Charlie came home. "I saw you crush today" she teased at him. "Who says I have a crush." Hey denies. "oh come on. I've known since kindergarten that you have a crush on both Maya and Riley, although with all the commotion about Maya coming home, and riley having a BF. I'd say it's Maya. "Charlie didn't want to admit it so he just played it off and asked her was for dinner." Well dad's at the gallery working late. He left money for dinner, so I was thinking Indian… or I did read on GG that Maya sitting at the bar at the palace by herself, sipping Martinis... all alone" The thought about it for a second. "You know... you know what, I think I'm... I'm gonna go out." he decided. "Ok... good, 'cause I already ordered and only got enough for one." She says after he left.

…

Riley's room was lit by candles when Farkle enters. She was waiting for him in lingerie. "Wow." Farkle says

Riley pulls him over to her bed "Is it too much? I wanted it to be special." Riley kisses him but he pulls away. "What's wrong?" she asks. Farkle looks at her conflicted "Look, I don't know how to say this... or if it's even the right thing to do but ehm... there's something I need to tell you." Riley had a sinking feeling and he goes on to explain what happened at the wedding. "I knew it! I always knew there was something! Get out!" Riley falls onto her bed and starts crying. She calls the only person she could trust.

…

Charlie gets to the palace bar and looks around for Maya, she gets up to leave the bar and crashes into him, her purse flies to the ground and he helps her to pick up her things. "I'm... so sorry, Are you ok?" Charlie asks. Maya doesn't say anything takes her purse and runs off, he finds her cell phone on the floor and tries to catch her but she is already gone.

…

Riley was looking dazed with dried tear stains on her face when Lucas got to her. She was still in her lingerie and the candles were still burning. "You were right" was all she said. Lucas trying hard not to stare gave her a robe. If she stayed like that he didn't think he'd have the self-control not to jump her. He sits down next to her. She shakes her head. "He did cheat on me… I am humiliated Lucas. I thought as long as he didn't say it then it wasn't true." Lucas didn't know what to say so he just put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I am sorry I didn't believe you. You were right all along and you were just trying to do what was right."

"I didn't want to be right…" he confessed" I didn't want you to be hurt. Then or now"

"Thanks," she smiles "at least I still have you" and hugs him "always" he whispers in her hair.

…

 _The next day…_

Farkle was out for a run with his dad. "Nice try, son." Stuart says out of breath. "Maybe next time." Farkle responds. "You seem upbeat this morning. Did you have fun with Riley last night?"

Farkle: "Actually, we got into a pretty big fight."

Stuart: "You want my advice? Apologize. Even if it was her fault. Flowers, maybe some jewelry, if she's really upset. Always works for your mother.

Farkle: "I don't know. I think it may be for the best."

Stuart: "Wait a minute, you guys broke up?

Farkle: "Yeah, I guess we did."

Stuart: "Riley is a great girl."

Farkle: "I know. But I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me."

Stuart: "But you guys have been dating since like kindergarden. I mean, you love her, don't you?"

Farkle: "Yes, I do. I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know."

Stuart: "Maybe not right now. Topanga Matthews is gearing up to helf me with a legal case for Minkus International and I've been cording her for month to let me handle the deal."

Farkle: "Then you should get it."

Stuart: "I will get it... if you just help me out a little bit." Farkle looks at his father in disbelief but he continues "What? You love her, she loves you. It's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business or if your family is depending on you."

…

Charlie goes to the palace hotel to return the phone to Maya. He find the concierge and is trying to explain his situation.

Concierge: "How did you know it was Miss Hart if you didn't read it and if you are not a guest at the hotel what were you doing there?

Charlie: "What? Uhm, look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper they didn't accuse him of having a foot-fetish."

Concierge "And you are Prince Charming? Well, there is Miss Hart now..."

Charlie: "No, no, no, no..."

Concierge: "Maya!" Maya turns around and walks over to the reception

Charlie: " Don't, don't..."

Concierge: "Do you know this young man? "

Charlie still facing the man, "She doesn't know me. Nobody knows me. It's cool, it's fine."

Maya "Uhm, from last night, right? I'm sorry about that."

Charlie turns to face her, "You remember me?" Charlie turns back to the Concierge "She remembers me."

Concierge: "Well, he claims he found your cell phone."

Maya: "Oh, you found it. Thank you!"

Katy walks over, carrying a cloth bag. "Hey, mom." She greets her. Katy turns to her daughter. "Guess what I found for you... a dress for the dinner your father invited us too."

"Oh, uhm, I'm not going to that." Maya declares "What do you mean? It's your father "Katy says sternly.

"Yeah, uhm... see the problem is I... I uhm, actually already had plans." She tries to come up with a lie. "Plans with whom?" she inquires. "My friend," Maya looks at the boy next to her. Charlie takes the hint "Eh, yeah, hi, nice to meet you Misses Hart. I'm Charlie... Hunter."

Katy: "What are you and Charlie Hunter doing?"

Maya: "We... uhm..." Charlie shows Lily a flyer for his dad's concert "Eh, we're going to a concert tonight." He cuts in. "Lincon Hawk?" Katy reads."Yeah, 'Rolling Stone' named them one of the 'Top 10 Forgotten Bands Of The '90s'." he informs her.

"Whooh! I'm a huge fan." Maya plays along

Katy : Well, this would have a a nice thing to do as a family but... fine" she walks off

Maya turns to Charlie "Thank you." Charlie shrugs "Yeah, no, I... it's not a problem, really." he starts walking off " So pick me up at eight?" Maya flirted. "You really go out with some guy you don't know?" Charlie was shocked. "Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know." She batted her eyes at him.

…

Riley had agreed to meet with Farkle to talk. "Thanks for meeting me. Look, Riley, I really hurt you and I know that and I want to fix it." Riley wasn't going to go back to him "Really? And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna put everything in the past. I'm not gonna see Maya again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist." He pleaded her. Riley sighs "Look, Farkle, you do what you want but I don't think we should get back together." Farkle thought for sure she would; with all their history and everything.

Farkle felt conflicted his dad made it clear that they couldn't break up. "I respect that Riley, but do you think you could do me a favor… as old friends?"

"I'm listening" she says. "Could you not announce our breakup you our parents just yet… at least not until after the dinner party our parents have planned right before your birthday. I really don't feel like being interrogated"

Riley thought about it for a second. "Ok Farkle, I'll do this one last favor" she gets up and leaves and Farkle feels relived. Now his dad won't get on his case.

…

Maya and Charlie had a fun time at the concert. Maya finally feels like she can have a normal life here. Charlie was really nice and a decent boy who didn't just want to get in her pants. Not she just had to continue to fix things with Riley.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Spotted: Maya... playing hippy on the other side of the bridge. Too bad for her there's school on Monday, what will everyone think. So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Girl._**

* * *

 **AN: As always please let me know what you think! Do you like the storyline this way with the GG episodes? i wont make a chapter for each episode but will to put a little in every chapter.**

 **Please Fave and comment!**

 **I don't own anything GG or GMW**


	8. 8 - Girl Meets Forgiveness

**_Gossip Girl: I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, a scramble egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies. Lucas's dad Frank Friar is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone._**

Maya was rummaging thru her messy room. "Mom, did you borrow my Michelle Parise? Uh, I can't find anything in here!" Katy comes in with a coffee in her hand. "Well, it might help if you unpacked. Look, you're home now, it's your life, you should start living it."

"This is not life, this is a hotel we're living in because you decided you didn't like the color of the walls in our real home. " Katy hands Maya the green pair of pumps she was looking for. "Mom, I said I'd go to this brunch. What else do you want from me?" Katy looks at her daughter. **"** Maya, why are you being like this? You love parties. This is just not like you."

"Maybe it is like me. Maybe you don't know what I'm really like," said half-heartily "Oh, ok, tell me." Katy really did want to know. Maya puts on her pumps and just stares at her mother. "Mom are you back together with dad" she frowns "ah so this is what's got you so worried. Don't worry honey that cruise ship has sailed it only last a month this time." Maya was relieved. She didn't like how hoe mother got when she was with him,

 **"** So did you and Charlie have fun at the concert last night?" she changed the subject. "Yea, uhm, we did" Maya though back dreamily. "I have to go mom I'll see you at brunch" she takes a cab to Riley's.

…

Maya enters the Matthews home. "Riley? Hey. " She sees her walking down the stairs "Maya." Maya takes a copy of 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' out of a bag. "Hey., I got two bone-dry caps and Audrey." Riley laughs, "I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over." Maya was taken aback "I... I called you. Riley, it's Sunday morning: Coffee, croissants, 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'. It's our tradition. "

Riley sits down with the Sunday paper and ignores Maya "Look, Riley, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us." Riley looks up from the paper. "It was... before I found out you had sex with Farkle." Maya is looking for words and Riley just stares at her. "How did you find out?"

Riley didn't want to rat out the one friend she did have. "Does it matter? I know the truth and I never thought you'd be the one to do something like this to me." Maya contuse to have a hard time finding word, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway." Riley snaps.

Maya tries to explain, "Riley, it was..." Riley butts in, "You know... what hurts the most is you keeping this from me.,, When lying became important than being friends… Then that's the end of being friends." Maya hated herself "Riley, how can I fix this?"

"You don't, Maya. I just need you to stay away… from me… and my friends. I am just going to need some time. " Riley up the stairs "oh lets not forget what happens when someone defies me" leaving Maya behind.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Maya's visit was short and apparently not very sweet but you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry?_**

…

Farkle and Charlie where waiting in front the palace for Maya. "So what are you here to see Maya about" Charlie stated. "Nothing really, just in the neighborhood. You?" Farkle played off. "I... I'm nowhere near the neighborhood but I'm working on a better excuse." Charlie tried to be funny. "You guys like..." Farkle asked curiously. "Oh, ah, I... I don't know."

Lucas walks towards them, taking off his black sunglasses "Farkle! There you are. What are you doing?"

Farkle: "Nothing... just waiting for you." Lucas notices Charlie and he takes of his sunglasses "hey aren't you that guy from the bus. What are you doing here?" he says suspiciously. "Why? What is this... your hotel?" Charlie pokes "Actually, it is" Farkle answers for him. "Yes and unless you have a reason to be here I have to ask you to wait on the curb with the rest of the trash. Are you stalking me?" Lucas didn't trust this guy; he got a creepy vibe from him.

"Trash?" Charlie was offended "Look man, I live in Brooklyn, all right, not the Ozarks... no offense to the Ozarks. But don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing way too far? Besides I am waiting for Maya. We went out on a date last night."

"Oh so your that guy gossip girls was talking about. Well see how long you last" Lucas laughed and went inside with Farkle.

…

Maya returns home and sees Charlie walking in a circle in front of her hotel. "Charlie, hey." She greets him. "I, I... I was in the neighborhood... uhm, give or take seventy blocks." He said stumbling his words "Uhm, I just wanted to tell you in person I had a great time last night" Maya smiles at him " Since then I've just been wondering... eh... are you hungry?" she says without thinking. "Yes. Actually, I had the worst morning"

Charlie: "Do you... do you wanna talk? And eat? Not necessarily in that order."

Maya: "Yes, I would love to do both but food first because I'm starving." Katy walks up to them. "Great, just in time for brunch." Katy sets she sunglasses in her purse "Look, mom, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go to that brunch." Katy was disappointed "You promised."

Maya" "Yeah, but that was before... before I knew Charlie was hungry too. I can't let the boy starve."

Charlie: "It would be inhumane."

Katy: "He's not invited."

Maya: "Yeah, that's why I'm going with him."

Charlie: "Because I can't go with her."

Katy "Maya, you're home: Living under my roof, my rules. What is it gonna take to get you dressed and through that door?"

Before they new it Charlie and Maya stand at the entrance, Charlie looks a little overwhelmed, there are models painted white to pose as statues, Stuart Minkus, Frank Friar and Katy are all there, Farkle, Lucas, Riley, Darby and Iz are sitting together laughing and drinking, Riley notices Maya and her mouth drops

Maya sees Riley, "You know, maybe... maybe this was a... a bad idea." And turns to Charlie. He sees Lucas "Yeah, this was... this was definitely a bad idea"

Back at the table Riley shakes her head "You got to be kidding." Lucas notices Charlie and comes behind her "This should be fun."

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Looks like Lucas and Riley showed up with quite some appetite... for destruction that is._**

Riley was talking to Lucas about what had happened when she went to talk to Farkle after he told her what he did. "So he tried to get back together with you." Lucas questioned, "what did you say.

"I told him no." Riley says flatly. "Then he used the 'we've been best friend forever card' and cohorts me to wait to tell our parents until after next weeks dinner."

"You are you over him" he asked, "I don't know… he is the only boyfriend I've ever had. I think it will just take me some time… but thanks for being here for me." She gives his arm a light squeeze. "So what are we going to do about Maya? I don't want her around right now. And she need to pay." Riley looks to Lucas. "Well I did see Farkle and her talking in the hallway. My guess is that he is going to use the key I gave him to my suite to try and talk to her without anyone seeing." Riley sees Charlie alone and thinks for a moment "I have an idea. Give me you key."

"I should have known that both would start off where you left off." Riley sneered as she entered the suite. "Riley, it's just to talk, I swear."

"Didn't you say the other day that you'd never speak to her again?" Riley questioned him

Maya: "You said that? Why would you say that?" Farkle didn't know how to answer. So he contuse talking to Riley It's not her fault, I asked her to come."

Riley; "Oh, oh, so you want to talk to her."

Farkle; "Yes. Yes, to explain... why I'm not talking to her."

Riley: "Maybe I leave you two to finish that fascinating conversation."

Maya: "Uh, no, no, I'll go. You must have planned to come up to have a quickie"

Riley: " not that it's any of your business but Farkle and I are no longer together. And don't you talk to me about classy. You've banged just as many people as Lucas" Maya was insulted but also at a lost for words. She never thought the see the day they wouldn't be together.

Riley: "I bet your new friend Charlie would love to hear all about how classy you are."

Maya: "Charlie? What..." Riley runs off before Maya has a chance to register what's going on. "God, do you really think she's gonna tell him?" Farkle had never seen Riley ever act this this way. They run after her.

Riley walks up to Charlie. "Charlie? Hi, I'm Riley Matthews, Maya's friend." He remembers Riley. "Oh, hey. Yeah, do you happen to know where she is?" Charlie was feeling out of place. "As a matter of fact I do." Maya and Farkle come running in. "Riley!"

Charlie: "Maya, there you are. Where were you? "

"She was waiting in a hotel room... for my uhmm— Farkle" she was going to say boyfriend but they weren't anymore. "To talk!" Maya says. "About why we weren't talking." Farkle contributes. "That doesn't sound any smarter the second time" Riley tells him

Charlie: Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Maya this morning?"

"Of course, cant say away from her can you" Riley accused him. Lucas joins them. "And here I thought you were waiting for me."

Charlie: "Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Lucas. No! What is going on here?"

Riley: "We were just getting to that."

Maya: "Riley, please, don't do this."

Riley: "Sorry, did you want to tell him?"

Lucas: "I'll tell him."

Farkle and Maya: "You know?"

Lucas: "I know everything."

Charlie: "And apparently I know nothing."

Maya: "Look, Charlie, it was a long time ago and I regret it..."

Lucas: "Look, Maya, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it. "

Charlie: "Is that true?"

Riley: "Well, than she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with nothing but your memories of what could have been."

Charlie walks off and Maya follows. "Hope you're happy. You just hurt you best friend" Farkle says to her. "well then I guess we're even" and she walks away dragging Lucas.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Some might call this a fustercluck... but on the Upper East Side we call it Sunday afternoon._**

…

Charlie and Maya argue outside.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Well, Maya's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is... oh, who cares. Now that he and S are over... so are his fifteen minutes. And as for M herself: We hear she left today's brunch with... no friends, no boy and nowhere left to run._**

…

Lucas and Riley are in his room after the brunch "Feel better?" he asks her. "yes" she says quickly "no" she sighs. " I don't what to fight with her." She pauses "I can forgive her for sleeping with Farkle but lying that's what hurts the most"

"I think that will come in time." Lucas advises her. He tucks some hair behind her ear and he grabs her chin to make her look at him. "Go" he whispers, "Go find her and make up. She need you and you need her." Riley grabs his hands and holds it. "I am glad I m going thru all this with you." she smiles then heads off to find Maya.

Riley heads to Central Park; It starts raining and she finds Maya is sheltered in a secluded spot. She is alone and lying on a bench reading a book. Riley walks up to her and Maya looks up. "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here." Riley tells her. Maya sets her book down. She then stands upright and faces Riley. "You here for another catfight?" Riley opens her clutch and removes an envelope from it. She closes her clutch and Maya stares at the envelope. "What's that?"

"A letter; I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school." Maya gives Riley a fed up look. "I never sent it." Riley looks down at the letter and starts reading from it.

"Dear Maya, my world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand. My father cheated on my mother an now they are both no longer here for me like they used to be. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to. You're gone. Farkle's and I are growing apart. Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? [Riley and Maya are now both at the verge of tears] You're supposed to be my best friend. I miss you so much. Love Riley."

Riley now stops reading from the letter and puts it back inside the envelope. She looks up at Maya. "Why didn't you send it? I could've-" but Riley interrupted her "-You could've what! You knew Serena and you didn't even call." Riley was now choked up with tears and her voice was breaking. "I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry."

"Maya , I would have forgiven you… eventually I would have" Riley admits. Riley and Maya both smile at each other.

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Spotted in Central Park: Two white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off? Only time will tell. You know you love me: Gossip Girl._**

* * *

 **AN: it is so much easier and faster to update when the dialogue is already written... LOL**

 **violet1429: don't worry that is not going to happen.**

 **Let me know what you think. I think next I am going to skip to the the S1E7 of GG. (wink wink) * sorry guys i forgot the *to*. next will be Victrola episode:)**

 **once again i do not own GG or GMW.**


	9. 9 - Girl Meets Change

**AN:**

 **PRINCESSJOSLIN – hi yea that is when they start. If you ever watched gossip girl; living that lifestyle they all started really young.**

 **Ok guys so just to clarify**

 **Chapter 1 –Kindergarden**

 **Chapter 2,3,4 - 6** **th** **grade all 11/12 year old**

 **Chapter 5- a Freshman year all 14 going on 15**

 **Chapter 6 – Still Freshman**

 **Chapter 7 - Freshman year up until ¼ into the chapter then is switched to junior year.**

 **Chapter 8 –Junior year –Everyone is 16 going on 17.**

 **Chapter 9 - still junior year right be Riley birthday which is in November for this story.**

* * *

 ** _Gossip Girl (Voice Over) Have you heard, upper east siders? Burlesque is all the rage again, And sometimes a little raging is exactly what you need. And as always, Lucas's aiming to be ahead of the curves. Who's that girl? But let's not get ahead of ourselves._**

 ** _(Earlier that the day)_**

Riley and Maya did a lot of catching up to do over the next several weeks up until her birthday. She even help Maya get back together with what boy from Brooklyn. "I don't know what you see in him." Maya smiles "I think he is nice and funny" Riley rolls her eyes "what ever you say… " Riley and Charlie did have a heart to heart at a modeling fiasco with her mom and Maya. Since then she gave Maya her 'I guess I can deal with him for you look'.

Riley looks at her phone "I got to go. I am meeting Lucas before school." Maya gives Riley a suggestive look. "You and Lucas seem to be closer than I remember."

"yes will he is the only one I trust right now. He was there for me when you weren't. Besides I am not his type. " Riley says dismissively. "Riiight… but you forget girl is his type" Maya teases. Riley just shakes her head "I'll see you later"

...

Riley meets Lucas at the address he texted her. "You want your dad to invest in a strip joint? How midtown." He smirks "A burlesque club - A respectable place Where people can be transported to another time, Where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at victrola stays at victrola." Lucas imagines all it could be.

Riley take a good look around "Well, it does have franchise potential. Lucas Friar, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. Truly, I am proud."

"And you are my toughest critic. Well, second toughest." He had been working do hard on this; he really wanted it to succeed. "So do you think your father will go for it?"

Lucas gleams that he got her approval. He didn't think he could do it with out her support. "It is exactly the kind of innovative thinking Upon which the Friar empire was built.

It is the perfect thing. I've been waiting for this." Lucas was too excited for words to describe.

Riley sees that is almost time for school "We are so late. Are you coming?"

"Gotta pitch it to Frank." Lucas looks at he proposal again. "Victory party here tomorrow."

Riley leans in to fix his bowtie "I wouldn't miss it." Lucas looks down at her as she does this. "I'll send a car." Lucas stars to fidget a little bit. Riley just laughs, "Don't be nervous. He's gonna love it." She tells him.

…

It was Friday before school and Farkle was having breakfast with his parents. But his mind was elsewhere. He was having a hard time coming to terms with Maya's new boyfriend and Riley distant demeanor. It was hard for him because even though the broke up they would always still be best friends.

Stuart: "Son is everything alright?" Farkle glances to his dad. "Yea dad everything is fine". It wasn't.

Jennifer (Farkle's mom): "Well then cheer up honey… Unless you'd like to ruin the celebration honoring you father's new business union with Topanga."

Stuart: "yes son, let's not put a damper on the upcoming festivities. I've landed the Matthews account, and my son has landed the Matthew."

Farkle give a half smile. Tonight was going to be interesting.

…

Charlie and Maya are kissing on the side of the stairs near school. "ow brick, not comfortable." He switches places with Maya.

"All right, I'll take one for the team. Ooh! Yeah, this is definitely not very comfortable" Charlie concurs.

"I know, you'd think all the money that we spent on this private school, they could at least make a comfortable spot for us to make out." Maya jokes.

"Or a better chemistry teacher, Mr. Peiser is a little weird" he thought out loud "Wait, you're thinking about Mr. Peiser right now?" Maya gave him a weird look "We are at school" They start kissing again.

Girl: hey, Maya.

Maya: Ugh.

Girl: Why don't you get a room?

"Oh, that's the plight of the Manhattan teenager. No cars." Charlie sarcastically says still kissing her "You know, we could find a place more private. Our parents aren't always home." She hinted

"What's the rush? Really, it's not like this sucks." He gestures to their make out session, "Minus the brick and the paparazzi." Kati and Isabel are on the stairs laughing and taking pictures of Charlie and Maya then they leave.

 ** _Gossip Girl (voiceover): Spotted Maya and not so lonely boy clearly past courtship in the courtyard._**

"You know, we should talk about this though, about us, about eventually." Maya says between kisses "Definitely. Yes, yes." He agrees." Or we could just get it over with in a broom closet." Maya smiles knowingly. "In a broom closet? That is, that is rich Maya. Mr. Peiser's waiting."

…

After that whole chaos with Maya's dad, Katy decided to give up on men, However that didn't exactly go as she had planned when a she caught the eye of a certain Frank Friar at a gala a couple of weeks ago. Now she was in his office getting very intimate with NY richest man. They where kissing when she put her hands on his shoulders to push him away.

Frank: "When can I go public with you?"

Katy: "My kids have to know first."

Frank: "Well, your secret's safe with me."

They kiss once more and Lucas comes in. Lucas raises an eyebrow at what he sees. "Father" he says strongly and business like.

"Lucas" Frank recomposes himself and whilst helping Katy tying her jacket.

Katy: "Um well Frank um, I think your points earlier were excellent."

Lucas starts smiling.

Frank: "Mm-Hmm"

Katy: "And um, I plan to bring them up at the next parent/teacher meeting."

Frank: "Um thank you, Katy."

They shake hands. Katy walks to him who is near the door and he points to shirt and she tucks it in and leaves. He walks to his Dad.

"Not much future as an actress." He tries to joke.

"You don't say anything to Maya; you don't say anything to anyone. Katy would like this to play out in a certain way" she says sternly as he sits back down at this desk.

" So you're serious about her?" there was a sense of surprise in his voice.

" What's with the business formal? Are you being arraigned for something?"

"I have an investment idea I think is utterly unique to your company. Something avant-garde, yet nostalgic; It is the perfect way for you, to loosen the top button of Bass Inc, like you've been wanting sir." He spurts out quickly.

Frank giggles "I am so pleased"

Lucas was now very confused at his father " You are?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you how long I've been waiting for you to be interested in something other than partying?" This was a big slap to the face for Lucas. 'since when' he thinks. He had never noticed his perfect grades or other extracurricular but he sure knows when he is up to something bad.

He decided not to open that can of worms "right father". Lucas had caught him in a good mood and he wasn't going to change that. Katy must be the reason.

He quickly puts his bag on Frank's desk and opened it. "You should come see the place. It sells itself." He starts eagerly. "I have some meetings but uh, how's after…" Frank goes through his calendar.

Lucas grabs his dads hand and shakes it "A-after's, after's great. After's good." Finally his dad was taking him seriously.

….

Riley and Maya are sitting on the Met steps at lunch eating yogurts. "So I heard on 'gossip girl' that you were having sex with Charlie out here, in streaming video" Riley was teasing her but there was also a hint of disgust.

"Ugh! God, Darby and Sarah filmed us?" Maya said annoyingly.

"I know they haven't streamed it yet but, I heard it was aggressive." Riley teased her as she nudged her shoulder. "I must say Charlie has been surprisingly good at everything we've done." Maya admits

"Which is everything?" Riley implored

" No! But feel free to ask any personal questions." She was slightly embarrassed.

Riley "But you've talked about it, right?"

Maya: "no! Mom, we haven't."

Riley: "May I remind you that this is your first real boyfriend, M and in relationships you talk about stuff."

Maya: "I know but I don't know, sometimes talking about it or planning it can ruin a good thing, you know.

"I would know" Riley said thinking back to all the times when tried to make it perfect situation for it, "well as long as you're not worried."

Maya: "Well I'm not, but I don't know he might be. Is it possible for a guy to want to slow things down?"

Riley: "Only the guys we like. But with you, I can't imagine why."

…

Lucas was sitting on a in a booth waiting for his dad to stop by at Victrola. After a few hours passed he came to the conclusion that his dad wasn't going to make it. Disappointed he decided to get lost in the company of the women he hired.

Lucas put a cherry in one of the dancer's mouth and she makes the cherry stem into knot while it is in her mouth. She opens her mouth and he takes the tied stem from her tongue. "You are really talented" he said sensually. He was about to kiss her but his Dad comes "Dad uhh" He drops the girl off him and looks at his watch. "I uh, ahem. I didn't think you'd make it."

Frank: "And you want me to pour hundreds of thousands of dollars into an excuse for you to be around booze and women?"

Lucas was panicked. "No, no I, did you read the proposal? It shows a much bigger picture."

"I came down here because I saw the effort you made. You want to impress me with your commitment to something? Try getting a few A's in school or maybe a part time job." Frank went to leave.

Lucas was angry now. And he did something that he's never done before. "You don't know anything at all about me"

Thinking he wouldn't hear. But he did and Frank snap around to look at his son. "What are you saying Lucas." He eyed him questioningly. "You are never are in class and you send all you money on boos and girls. What else am I supposed to think?"

Lucas squeezed his hands into fists. "If you know anything about me… DAD, then you'd know that I am 2nd in our class." this got Franks attention, "Behind Riley, of course, and that I have signed up for all the councils/clubs you've suggested."

Frank could believe it. "That makes no since Lucas stop lying you never go to class"

"That because I made an agreement with the school. I get to come and go as I please so long as I keep my grades up." Lucas was frustrated. Of course his dad wouldn't believe him. "All I ever want to do was work for you. Show you that I will be able to run the business one day. But the only things you ever notice about me is when it could show some negativity on you."

And with that last comment Lucas left his dad there. He didn't need him. He'd find some other way to get the club.

…

Topanga and Riley are in Riley's room and they are looking for a dress for Riley to wear at the dinner with the Minkus's

"You need to look elegant for the Minkus dinner tonight night, so what do you think?" Topanga held up a very conservative lacy gray dress. "Yes, it would be very nice, if I was sailing up on the mayflower." Riley quipped. They both are look at the mirror.

Topanga: Jennifer Minkus was wearing her amazing Vanderbilt diamond ring the other night. She was going on and on about how it would end up on your finger someday.

"Is that so" Riley panicked. That was not a part of her deal with Farkle. Tonight was the night they were going to let they parent know they were over.

" Mm-hmm" Topanga said giddily.

Topanga left to get ready herself. And Riley just stood their troubled about what here mom just said.

…

 ** _Gossip Girl (voiceover): Spotted, Friar drunk off his ass at the palace bar, drinking away his woes and his investment capital._**

Lucas is walking in front of The Palace hotel and called Farkle. "Farkle, your position in my esteem has been replaced by your voice mail. So Frank didn't go for Victrola but truth is, I bought the house out already for tonight and it's not a par-tay without my people or any people. I'll see you there"

He then goes and texts Riley letting her know when the car will be there to pick them up. He drops his key and Katy sees him sit on the ground she goes up to him and kneels down

Katy: Ahem, long day?

"Alfonzo made me a sandwich. I may have washed it down with a Bellini or two." He admitted

Katy: "Your father didn't go for your business proposal" She lifts Lucas up and holds him and starts walking to the hotel. "Come on."

"He was born poor. I was born loaded. And the only time he pays attention is when I an up to not good." Lucas sighed.

Katy nodded.

"But if the only way to impress him is if I started with nothing, then why doesn't he just take it all away?" He drops his phone and Lucas and Katy both drops on the steps.

Katy: "Because he loves you. No good parent likes to see his child go without."

"I had the idea I did the work. But all he can tell me is how much of a failure and disappointment I am." Lucas looks down.

Katy: "you're not either of those things Lucas. Just keep dreaming dreams and eventually your get to where you want to be. And your father will see that "

Lucas was comforted by Katy words. He wished he had a parent like that.

…

Riley was eagerly waiting for Farkle and his family to come. She really needed to talk to him about what her mom said. When she heard the elevator ding he quickly greeted the Minkus's and dragged Farkle upstairs.

"Geez Riley what was that all about" Farkle rubbed his shoulder.

"Farkle this is getting out of hand." Riley was pacing in her room. "You know what my mom said" she looks at him and he looks back "that your mom was talking about how I would one day where her ring. We need to let them know we are no longer dating."

Farkle dreaded this day. He knew she had only agreed to stay with him till now to help him out but by the look of her today he could tell she was cracking. "I know Riley… it just..uggg" he could push is any longer " I know we'll tell them"

The went back downstairs and they are all sat in the living room listening to Stuart

Stuart: "We've celebrated the partnership, but I don't think we've given Topanga her just due. This lady is fantastic." He raises his glass

Topanga: "Oh well uh, thank you Stuart. More cheese? Have you tried the Humboldt fog? It's quite good."

Jennifer: "Topanga's right enough business talk."

Stuart: "Right, let's focus on our families other joint venture, the union of our children. I have to say, every time I look at Anne's finger and see Riley's future engagement ring."

"Yeah" Topanga said happily while Cory says "no boys" at the same time.

Stuart: "I can hardly contain my joy. Riley, why don't you try it on?"

"No, thank you. It's all right." Riley didn't really want to try it on. She looked to Farkle for some back up.

Topanga: "Yes, I would like to see it." As she pats Cory legs telling him to cool it.

Stuart: "Jennifer, give it to Riley."

Farkle: "Dad, she doesn't want to try on the ring."

Jennifer: "Stuart, why don't we just let it alone?"

Stuart: "Just give it to the girl, Jennifer."

Jennifer stands up and takes the ring off and gives the ring to Riley

Stuart: "Topanga, do we have another bottle? If there was ever an occasion for the toast, this is it. They're gonna make such a beautiful couple. Now come on."

Stuart: "Slide that thing on".

Riley gives a fake smiles and puts it on her finger

Stuart: "That's what I'm talking about, huh?"

Topanga: "Oh, it's very pretty." Cory just grumbled about it.

Stuart: "It looks magnificent to me."

Riley quickly takes it off and gives it back to Jennifer

Stuart: "Oh, now how about that toast? come on."

Riley looks down

Farkle: "Dad, why don't we go smoke the cigars we got, huh?"

(out on the balcony)

Farkle: "Dad, we have to talk about something."

Stuart: "What is it son."

Farkle: "I guess there is no easy way to say this so here goes. Riley and I –."

Stuart: "Farkle I hope you can understand how important it we stayed tied to the Mathews family. Topanga is the best there is and Minkus Int'l need her to work our case."

Farkle: "You know Riley is one of my best friends surely if anything happened we would still be connected. Even if we weren't dating"

Stuart: "You don't understand son. Riley IS your future the sooner you accept it the easier it's going to be. So what where you going to say?"

Farkle was taken aback by his sternness "nothing …just that Riley and I are doing great" Farkle felt awful saying it. He hoped Riley would understand.

Stuart: "Good"

Farkle and his dad come back inside and Riley couldn't read if Farkle told him about their breakup.

Stuart: So where were we?... ah yes to Farkle and Riley may their relationship stand the test of time… Cheers"

Everyone raised their glasses and didn't dare look at Riley as he chugged his drink. She was furious. How could Farkle do that to her, she wasn't going to stand by and let that happened.

"I'm sorry… Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Minkus's" she interrupted them mid cheers. "but I cant do this" Farkle pleaded her not to say anything she ignored him "Farkle and I actually broke up a couple of weeks ago. We're still best friend but its just not working out romantically anymore. But mom just because we are no longer dating doesn't mean I am no longer connected to the Minkus's so you should still help out on the case." She looks at Farkle with hurt eyes. "I have to go. " and she leaves them with Farkle looking hesitantly at his parents and Topanga looking disappointed about the news while her dad gave a silent "yay" about it.

Riley was waiting on the curb for Lucas limo to come pick her up. When Farkle came up behind her.

Riley "What are you doing"

Farkle: "I'm going to Victrola. I promised Lucas it's important to him."

Riley: "No I mean about your family. I kept um my end of the deal and you could even have the guts to tell them that we aren't dating anymore." He didn't say anything but kept looking at her.

"I am sure my mom is still going to help if that is what you dad was afraid of. But what hurt the most is that you were going to use me to as a way to keep out family's connected and to please your father, I though we were closer than that."

"We are." Farkle voiced to her. Their friendship was the most important thing to him "I do love you Riley"

She gives him a sad smile. "And I love you too Farkle but…. are you in love me?

Farkle hesitates to respond and that's all Riley need to know that they can't be in a relationship. "You should deal with your Family, then need you to make them understand that we don't love each other the way that they were expecting"

The limo finally arrives and she goes in it; leaving Farkle to go clean up the mess he created.

…

Lucas was watching the dancer later that evening from his lounge area when Frank and an Asian lady sits next to him

"This seat taken?" Frank sits himself next to his son. "Father" surprised by his presence.

Frank: "Wow the light of day doesn't do this place any justice."

Lady: "I told him he had to check it out when the joint was in full swing."

Frank: "Lucas, this is Pauletta Cho."

Lucas extends his hand and greets her "Lucas Friar, pleasure."

Pauletta: "All mine."

Frank: "Pauletta interviewed me for that recent piece in "the observer", roped me into a lunch yesterday to pitch me on the idea of helping her with a career change."

Pauletta: "What can I say? I'm tired of reporting on Titans. I wanna be one myself."

Lucas: "Right, well uh, who better to help than my father?"

Frank: "As a test, I gave her your proposal that I was given to take a look at."

Pauletta: "The math was fine, but what interested me was the wish fulfillment quality to the report."

Frank: "So perhaps some uh, old school thinking and fatherly bias clouded my judgment, what do you say?" Frank and Lucas shake hands and Lucas couldn't believe what was happening. "What changed your mind dad?"

Frank: "Hmm? I love the idea of being a patron of burgeoning talent." Frank pats his son on the head.

"Shall we take a full tour?" Pauletta and Frank leave discussing the business more.

…

Lucas was waiting for Farkle and Riley to arrive. The driver opens the door and Lucas only sees Riley. "Where's Farkle?"

"I think we just broke up. For real this it time. I announced it to our parents" Riley was overwhelmed with what just happened and didn't want to talk about it.

He was stunned by her news and the only think he managed to say was "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to escape. That's what this place is for, right?" she hurried pas him and entered the club.

Once she reached their table Lucas gets her a drink and they just sit in silence watching the dancers up on stage. It was just the two of them (besides the workers and dancers) since she left Farkle and Maya said she wasn't going to make it. After what seemed like forever Lucas broke the ice "I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but…" he could tell something was up and he hated seeing her like this.

"Relief, I feel relief." She said almost too quickly. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her. "You know" she started up again. "Farkle, Maya and I have been best friends for a really long time. I used to think that no matter how screw-y our parents were, we'd always have each other." She stares off at the dancers, slowly sipping her champagne. Lucas didn't say anything just waited for her to continue but somehow how he took hold of her hand and was rubbing circle on her palm. "but tonight Farkle just wasn't Farkle. I feel betrayed". Riley breaks her stare from the dancers and looks to Lucas.

She gives him a sweet smile and then the both realize their hands and pull a part abruptly. Lucas is rubbing the back of his neck and both pretend to look elsewhere. "Riley. While I am not exactly sure what Farkle did, I think that he is having a hard time with all these new feelings. There's you his longtime girlfriend" she is listening intently at him, "And then there is Maya, this girls who he has a lot of sexual tension with. And then there is his family with all these expectations for the future. He is just having a hard time managing it all."

She thinks about what he just said "thank you Lucas, that helped a lot". His words made her feel a bit better than she did at the beginning of the night.

Lucas was glad to see Riley a bit like her old self. "Sooo I talked to Frank."

That piqued her interest and she quickly turned to face him. " aaaannd" her eyed were hopeful but she didn't want to get too excited in case Frank hadn't liked the idea.

Lucas saw the hope in her eyes. "he said that he couldn't believe I had come up with the idea" he said solemnly. Lucas was tried hard not to smile. Riley's eye changed from hope to concern and placed her hand on his arm ready to comfort him. "But he like how committed and prepared I was on the project that his is going to give me a chance." Lucas beamed at her.

She gave him a playful slap. "Why would lead me to believe that he didn't like it. Lucas that is so mean!" she exclaimed. Lucas was laughing and Riley sat pouting with her arms cross. "I'm sorry riles" he said as his laugher died down. He just sat there looking at her with a genuinely happy smile. One look and she forgave him.

Suddenly Lucas felt her lunge toward him enveloping in a great big hug. "I knew you could do it" she said into his ear. He gave her a squeeze back and felt his stomach do some flip-flop which he just told himself was because he was hungry.

…

After various attempts at trying to be alone with each other Charlie had come up with a surprise for how he and Maya were going to have their first time. Maya is waiting outside he we putting the finishing touch to a room in his dad art gallery. "Okay, I'm ready." He goes out to get her.

He takes Maya into the room having her close her eyes. When she opens them Maya she see a room full of paper snowflakes and TV monitors set to a snowy landscape in in the middle is a mattress on the floor surrounded by white carpet.

"I know it may not compare to uh, a suite at the Ritz in Paris or a chalet in aspen, and it might be a fire hazard, but.. " he kept rambling.

"It's perfect." Maya stops him. She leans in and as the door closed you can see her pulling him over to the bed.

…

Riley and Lucas were sitting comfortably watching the dancer up on stage. Everyone in a while they would joke/ make fun of a girl who messed up or looked like they were trying too hard to get Lucas' attention.

"You know, I got moves." She said unexpectedly. 'Must be the champagne' she though

"Really?" he played along. He knew she had moves but he didn't know why she was telling him that. "Then why don't you get up there?" his voice dared her.

"No, I'm just saying, I have moves." She took another sip of her champagne.

Now Lucas really wanted to see if he could get her up on stage, "Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

"I know what you're doing, Friar." She gives him a glare and he smirks hat her. "You really don't think I'd go up there."

"I know you won't do it" as much as he would love to see it, if he was being honest with himself Riley was not the kind of girl should be up on stage doing that.

"Guard my drink" She walks up leaving Lucas with his mouth open.

Riley starts off with her back facing him and she raised her arms, sensually bring them down her body and starts swaying her hips. She turns her head over her shoulder and gives Lucas a wink. She moves her hand to the zipper that's under her right arm and starts unzipping is slowly. Her dress falls to the ground and Riley left standing there with her silk La Perla dress slip and thigh stockings.

Lucas had got up from his seat, eyes fixed on Riley as she dances with the other laughing and twirling around without a care in the world.

Tranny guy: "Who's that girl?"

"I have no idea." Lucas she smiles at how carefree and sexy she is acting.

Tranny guy: "You go, baby vamp."

He raised his glass to her and she nods at him.

 ** _Gossip Girl (voiceover): As you might have guessed Upper East Siders, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It's human nature to be free, and no matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down._**

…

It was getting late and Lucas offered to give Riley a ride home. He orders for his limo to be brought around and helps Riley walk over to it.

"Thanks for the lift home." She had her eyes closed with her head leaning back in the seat. She was smiling as if still on a high from being up in stage.

Lucas was looking at her with adoring eyes, "You were amazing up there."

She lets her head fall to look at him. She scoots her body to Lucas and ever so gently she leans forward and gives him a breathtaking kiss.

Pulling back he looks into Riley eyes and cautiously says "Are you sure?"

Riley had already made up her mind so all she did was lean in and kisses him again.

* * *

 **AN:let me know what you think!**


	10. Girl Meets Seventeen Candles

**_Gossip Girl (voiceover): According to the Catholic Church, mortal sin can only be absolved through The Sacred Act of Confession, but it looks like a certain W.A.S.P. Princess has recently found herself desperately in need of a little unburdening. And who is the man upstairs to discriminate?_**

…

Riley could believe how she had acted last night. Riley is sitting in a room with a wall that separates a priest in the other side of the wall. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It's been... A while, since my last confession."

The Priest: "What troubles you my child?"

Riley thinks back to the limo. What started out as kissing turned in to a heated make out session which then turn in to erm..umm well that is why she was there today.

"After being broken up with my boyfriend/long time best friend for like exactly 20 minutes, I succumbed to inebriation, performed at a speakeasy and surrendered my virtue to a self-absorbed ass, who also happens to be one of my closet friend and best friend to my ex-boyfriend. Oh god" Riley cried

The Priest: "Ahem."

Riley: "Sorry, truthfully I'm not even Catholic."

The Priest: "You don't say."

"But losing my virginity to Lucas Friar? I wouldn't be surprise if our friendship is completely ruined of this. Everyone knows he doesn't acknowledge the same girl twice. Tell me what do you and God think I should do to make this the lease humiliating as humanity possible." She hoped to god that gossip girl doesn't find out. Her reputation would be tarnished because in everyone's eyes she and Farkle were still dating.

The Priest: "From what you say if you and this boy are friends I would give him the benefit of the doubt. He might surprise you."

Riley had to think about it; she was so panicked about running their friend ship she didn't consider see how Lucas felt after all this. "Thank you father, it was very good advice. You don't grant birthday wishes, do you?"

The Priest: "I'm a Priest, not a Genie."

"Well, the next time you talk to him, would you ask him, make sure Farkle is doing ok?" she was still worried about him. She knows the kind of expectation the Minkus's had for their son. Plus she needed to talk to him about how to announce on gossip girl about their breakup. She didn't what anybody coming across as the bad guy.

Riley walked down the stair from church wearing all black. She puts on her sunglasses and walks across the road. She senses a car behind her and sees Lucas coming by in his limo.

"Well, this is the last place I'd expect to find you." Lucas tried to play with her.

"Very funny, Lucas" She said coolly. Then ignored him and continues walking. She didn't want to talk to Lucas right now. She had to get everything settled with Farkle and her birthday before she would open that can of worms.

Lucas frowned, he didn't know why she was acting like this but he tried again "Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?"

"Sorry, but as is tradition on the day before my birthday, I'm heading to the jeweler's to put some pieces on hold for my parents and..." she stopped herself, normally she would say Farkle but they are no longer together. He has np reason to buy her anything.

For some reason Lucas got angry "were you going to say Farkle? Oh I don't think he'll be singing "Happy Birthday" this year." he said a little too coldly.

Riley caught his tone, "Together or not Farkle is still my friend and so what if I was going to say Farkle; up until recently it had always been that way." She bit back. Lucas just scoffed.

Lucas didn't know why she was getting so sensitive about Riley relationship with Farkle and seeing her dismiss him so easily. Normally it would be him doing that but after last night's events he just couldn't get her out of his head. "Riley can you please get in the limo we need to talk about this."

"I'd rather nor Lucas. Gossip Girl still doesn't know about our breakup and I'd rather not have her find out about our transgressions before everyone knows about the breakup; I'd be labeled as a cheater and my life would be ruined. Plus I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew." Why could Lucas see that this wasn't a game to her?

"If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" he said lewdly. He loved to push her buttons.

'Ugh' riley thought. "You know what Lucas from this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?" if he was going to treat it as a joke they she was going to shut it down.

Lucas was taken aback by her declaration. Forget last night? No way could he ever forget it but it made him mad to think that she would. so he continued, "Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I have been replaying over and over."

'I guess the priest was wrong' Riley thought Lucas and I friendship will never be the same I am just a notch under his belt now. "Well erase the tape, because as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

Lucas was seething, "I'll see you at your party tonight." This conversation was not over

"You're officially uninvited." Riley picked up her speed and headed to the jewelry store.

"Never stopped me before." Lucas yelled at her fleeting form.

 ** _Gossip Girl (voiceover): Speak of the devil, and he doth appear, wearing his trademark scarf. Careful R, hell hath no fury like a Lucas Friar scorned._**

…

Riley comes out of the elevator and leans on the wall, she scrolls down on her phone and looks at Farkle's phone number then she sees Topanga in her office rummaging thru papers.

Riley: "Hey Mom. I just got back from the Jeweler's and I have to say..."

Topanga: "Riley honey, you're home. Can you come here for a second? You father and I have to talk to you."

She felt a cold sweat run thru her body. 'Uh Oh'

"Riley I must say we are disappointed that your breakup with Farkle." Topanga slaps her husband's arm and he grumps a 'yea' but Riley could tell her dad was happy about the breakup. "Yea I am sorry for how it all came out but we had actually broken up a while ago but Farkle need time to tell his parent"

"I see" Topanga said "and there is no chance of you two getting back together?"

Riley picked her next work wisely hoping her mom would push an further "yea he did something that I couldn't forgive him for"

Topanga was curious "and what was that…"

Riley was torn to bring it up seeing at it was not so long about that it happened to her parents, "he cheated on me" she could see Topanga turn white when she said that know it was a touch-y subject she added "but I still love him and he is still my friend I just don't see a future with him" but she left out that it was with Maya.

Topanga didn't press any further and Riley went up to her room. She needed to see how Farkle was doing.

"Oh and mom please don't stop helping the Minkus's on their case, they are still friends."

...

Stuart, Jennifer and the lawyer are talking about the upcoming case against Minkus int'l.

Stuart: "I don't know what we are going to do if Topanga isn't the lead lawyer on our case. She is the best there is!"

Jennifer: "don't worry honey we'll figure something out."

Lawyer : "I've compiled a list of other lawyers with good references."

Stuart: "there is no one else that can take on a case of this caliber! If we don't have her we won't win and we'll lose the company for sure."

Farkle was standing near the door, he felt really bad about last night. "Dad they are still our friends I am sure if you just talk to her…"

Stuart: "You don't get to talk Farkle; you had one job; stay with Riley and you couldn't even do that"

He was taken back by his dad harshness. but riley and him were still friends "I'll talk to Riley well get this all worked out."

Stuart: "unless it getting back together with that girl then I don't want to hear it."

Jennifer: "Farkle, come with me; there is something we need to talk about"

They enter another room and his mom sits him down

Jennifer: "Riley's birthday party is tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah." he was curious to see what they were going to talk about.

Jennifer: "I was thinking maybe you should give her something special."

Farkle sighed thinking about how he was going to make up what happened last night to Riley, "I'm sure she's already picked out something at the Jewelry store and put it on hold."

Jennifer: "Something more special than that." She take off her rings and puts it in front of Farkle. He was astounded, surely his parents couldn't be that desperate, "Mom that's a family heirloom. I'm not giving it to Riley, it's an engagement ring."

Jennifer: "I'm not asking you to propose, but it's important that Riley knows how much you value her loyalty."

Farkle: "Her loyalty or her mother's?"

Jennifer: "What difference does it make? One day we'll all be family and they won't have a choice in these matters."

Farkle: "I don't know."

Jennifer: "May I remind you it was your own rash actions that got us into this predicament?"

Farkle: "We're in this predicament because dad made a bad business deal. I was trying to help him."

Jennifer: "Then help him. Your father's acting the way that he is because he's scared. He needs you so much right now, more than he ever has. We all do."

She gives him the ring. And Farkle doesn't know what to do or how to think. He want to help his family but he can't help but think that if he doesn't stop know his parent will control the rest of his life.

 ** _Gossip Girl (voiceover): Whoever thought monarchy was dead didn't realize it just changed zip codes. So what will it be Farkle, Riley Matthews's hand or your father's head?_**

…

Riley was looking in her closet while Maya was on the bed. Maya had just arrives and was telling her about her time last night with Charlie. "I can't believe you slept with him. Please tell me you got your flu shot this year." Riley said theatrically.

"ha-ha very funny Riley. It was actually very romantic and her wasn't too bad himself." Maya remember back to last nights events.

"But was he the best you've ever had." She inquired knowing her blond best friend has had her fair share of partners.

Maya: "I don't think I could tell you that; it's different with every person. Why what do you think it should feel like"

"I don't know…" Riley goes thinks back to her night with Lucas, "I guess it would start of like summer" he voice trials off. "and then a breeze comes up (pause) and then it rains for like two seconds. Then everything glows and there's a rainbow. Then he like knows exactly what you want before you do. His touch burn you skin like fire yet he is as gentle as a summer rain. And his kiss leave you wanting more and your heart swells up and you feel like you are on cloud 9…" she could have continued on her little fantasy land she had with Lucas but she saw her friends quizzical face and stopped. "You know something like that i Would guess" she finished nervously.

Maya looks at her friend stunned at here vivid description: "yea ideally it would be all that."

Now Maya was thinking about how Charlie didn't make her feel anything like that. But there was one boy that did come close. "so have you and Farkle officially broken up.

"I still have to call him to plan out how to tell Gossip girl. I don't want either of use to come out as the bad guy, but he is acting very strangely still" she hoped he had figured everything out with is family. She didn't want any more surprises.

Maya: "But he's still coming to your party right?"

Riley: "I would hope he could come. We're still friends. but if it's too much for him then I wouldn't make him come; just a call at midnight will suffice"

Maya: You're such a good friend Riles. Really, hey um, I'll just pick you up later and we can go together to the party.

…

Riley was on her laptop searching 'breakup scandals' hoping to find some info on how to handle her and Farkle breakup publically. Then she hears her phone ringing and sees it Farkle.

Riley (On the Phone): "Hi are you okay? Uh, I've been texting you all day."

Farkle (On the Phone): "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Thanks I um, just been a little busy." His head was going a million mile per minute on what to do.

Riley: "I know yesterday went a little crazy and I am sorry it came out that way to our families but you went behind my back when you didn't tell your dad about us. They were practically marrying us right there!"

"Yeah, I know I am sorry" he said gloomily.

Riley sighs. "look I just wanted to check on you, see if you need anything. It must have been tough night with you and your parents." There was a short silence. And Farkle kept looking at his mother ring.

Farkle: "Um... Riley, do you think we've been a little. A little hasty with the whole breakup?"

Riley was surprise at his statement "where is this coming from Farkle; we broke up like a month ago. Yesterday was supposed to be our coming out but it looks like Gossip Girl didn't catch wind of it."

"Yeah yeah, I-I you're right. I'm sorry I um, I shouldn't have brought it up." Farkle was feeling very small and useless; if he couldn't get back together with Riley then his parents would think him a failure.

Riley: "Farkle, I know we have a lot of history together, and I hope you know that I will always be there for you. But after yesterday I think I just need a little time apart. I was very hurt by what you did. We don't do that to each other us against our parents remember."

Farkle: "I am sorry Riley…. so I take it you wouldn't want me to go to your birthday party?"

"Of course you can come!" Riley laughs at his him. "But anyway I wanted to talk about how we should annouce our break."

"umm can we talk later Riley, I have some stuff to do my parents" he lied. With his mom's ultimatium he needed more time.

"is everything ok Farkle?" she said concerend.

"yea I am just a little tired" he exhailed. Riley didnt buy his excuse but diodnt press and futher "ok well if you come or not I will come up with a story that doesn't make either of us look bad from the breakup. Just as long as there are no scandles between then, we sould be good" she said jokingly about the last part.

"Right" Farkle ended the call and went to see someoth he could talk to.

…

Farkle knocked on Lucas's door; he really needed some advice with that do to about Riley and his parents. Lucas stood on the other side as quiets as can be and scared to open it and face his best friend. They hadn't talked since yesterday morning and Lucas was kind of feeling guilty about sleeping with Riley

"Come on, man. I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. Is she anybody you can get rid of? I just really need to talk to you man please." Farkle sounded anxious.

Finally Lucas relented and opened the door. "Farkle" he stated.

Farkle: "Where's the girl?"

Lucas sits down and hides the gift bag he got for Riley. "In my dreams; I was trying to get some shut-eye. What's on your mind?" he says slyly

Farkle: "It's my mom."

Lucas: "Sounds Freudian."

Farkle: (Sighs) "she wants me to give Riley her ring."

"What? You guys broke up." Lucas voice sounded a little throatier than unusual he hoped it didn't show.

Farkle exhales, "Yeah I Know, but I mean, I figured that since it hasn't been posted on gossip girl it's not real. Everyone still thinks we are together and I was thinking of prolonging the facade so my mom would get of my back but Riley is adamant the we announce out breakup tonight."

"Dude" he said hesitantly, he did want show how much he disliked this, "where is your head?"

Farkle: "Spinning. My mom wants me to give her ring to Riley so Topanga doesn't pull out of their business deal. And my dad is having a meltdown about the lawsuit."

'Ring, as in engagement ring' Lucas thought. A surge of jealousy went through his body but tamed himself so that it wouldn't show. "Yeah. I'm sorry about all that but look, if you're done with Riley be done. Don't cave to your parents' wishes if they're not your desires." Lucas was having a hard time being supportive. He just wanted to tell him he shouldn't get back with Riley.

"Excuse me? Where's my boy? Seal the Deal, tap that ass, money marries bigger money?" Farkle didn't know where this was coming form. Normally Lucas is always pushing him to attend to Riley.

"Look, I care about three things, Nathaniel. Money the pleasures money brings me and you." although it's looking like Riley is replacing Farkle on that list. "I'm just trying to have your back here. Your parents have been controlling you your whole life; if it doesn't end now when will it ever?" Lucas really hoped that Farkle takes his advices. Not just because he wanted Riley for himself but because he is going to lose her friendship if he keeps using her.

….

The party was as one of Sarah older brothers loft. It was a japanese/anime theme and was in full swing when Riley and Maya got there. Drinks were being poured. Salmon was being chopped and sushi was being made. There was origami napkins, the lady passing hors d'oeuvres and people were piling up presents on the table. There is a cartoon on a big screen and some people are playing guitar hero in the living room. Riley and Maya come from the elevator and start laughing.

Sarah, Darby and Iz runs to them wearing a pilot costume "Hi Maya! Riley! Happy Birthday!" they say excitingly.

Riley: "Oh my God Sarah. Your brother's place looks fabulous."

Sarah: "Yeah I know right?"

Maya: "I know it's incredible. Come on guys let's check it out."

There is a man chopping sashimi and rolling it in a mat making sushi. The girls go to it and he then gives one to each of them. "Thank you" Riley was to the man.

Maya: "Hey so where's Farkle?"

Riley: "He might to come later but either way I have announcement to make. What about Charlie?"

"Oh uh he said he's coming but I haven't talked to him since this morning." Maya had been thinking all day about what Riley said. She didn't really feel all those feeling when she was with Charlie. Yea she liked him but now she was having second thoughts

…

Lucas arrived to Riley party with a mission to talk to her.

Maya: "Oh there's Lucas I bet he knows where Farkle is."

Riley froze. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come. "oh look party guest who need my attention" and she walk towards the balcony leaving Maya.

Maya just shrugs and walks past him greeting him with a 'huckberry' and sits down to text Charlie.

Brushing past some of the party people Lucas starts following her and ignores Maya greeting. He spots Riley standing near a short wall that has a view of New York.

He takes a breath to compose himself and put a smirk on his face "Are you ready for your present?" He lean in and whispers in her ear. Riley rolls her eyes and takes him by the hair. "'Ow! If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask." He said a little harshly. Some kids from school walk past them wishing her a 'happy birthday'. She lets go of his hair while speaking to her guests "Hi, hello there…Happy Birthday to me." She sighs and turns her attention back to Lucas. "You nauseate me."

"All this talk about you staging the perfect breakup or the world will end; it's starting to look like you are just delaying the announcement to you peers. Face it, it's over Farkle is going to keep this up as long as he can" He felt harsh saying it but he wanted to get his point across.

Riley felt like Lucas was giving her mixed signals. 'Why did he care' Riley thought, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

He gave a nervous laugh "Yeah right, you wish."

Riley did know if it was the way he said it or the sad look in his eyes. But it's as if she had a revelation. "Nooo (Pause) You wish."

He felt a nervous sweat. She always could read right thru him, "Please. You forget who you're talking to."

"So do you." she snapped him. Could he really have feeling about what happened the other night? She didn't think he had feeing for anything. "Do you... like me?" she said skeptically.

"Define like." He said unsurely.

Riley's eyes widen. Lucas…liking her… there is no way that could be possible. Sure they were; friend really close friends but he was a womanizing bad boy. She had trouble finding words but eventually she let out an "Oh. Uh, you're kidding."

"How do you think I feel? I haven't slept, I feel sick like there's something in my stomach, fluttering."

"Butterflies?" she defined it for him "Oh No, No, No, No, No, No, No. This can't be happening right now." 'He wasn't kidding' she thought. Riley didn't have time to think about the possibility that kinda, maybe Lucas might like her even just a little bit.

"Believe me no one is more surprised or confused than I am." He confessed.

Riley had to regain control of the situation "Lucas, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but this is all too much for me right now. I need to call Farkle and think about what you just told me."

"Fine." He said bitterly. He wasn't expecting their talk to end up like this. And he want expecting to somewhat reveal the he might like her.

...

Farkle outside the building and was taking his time going to the party. He knew that if her went up it yould mean his parents won beacue he would do what they asked but he also know that if he went home he would have to tell them him and Riley were really not getting back together. He see a girl with an indicisive look on her face. She sees spots him and tries to walk back but he calls her.

Farkle:" Hey you look familiar.." he thinks to himself "your Dan's sister right?

Marley: "Oh, yea. I'm Marley"

Farkle: "So you gonna go up to the party?"

Marley: I was planning on it, but now that I'm here I'm not so sure.

Farkle: "Yeah me neither."

Marley: I wasn't really invited but I though I could give her this presant and she let me stay or she would ban me for like. (nervious Chuckles) I really want her to like me and to be a minion in her group. Maybe you couldgive it to her and put in a good word?

Farkle looked at her. she seemed nice and she kinda reminded him of maya. "Uh, do you wanna go take a walk or something?" he splurts out.

Marley: "With you? Um what would Riley think?"

'what would she think' he thought, Farkle decided that it doesn't matter since they are broken up "Well, Riley's up there. Unless of course you wanna go, it's up to you."

Marley smiled: "A walk sounds good."

...

Charlie comes out of the elevator with a girl. Maya was excited to she him, "Charlie, you're here!" but then cinfused when she say a gril; with him. "And um, and you brought a date?"

Charile: "Maya this is my best friend in the entire would Vanessa. She just got here so I thought in honor of your best friend I'd introduce you mine." Riley looks at Vanessa with disgust.

Maya just smiles and nods and Riley says in hush tones to Maya "Oh sweetie this is such a problem. everyone knows in a relationship the girlfriend becomes the first best friend and the old best friend becomes the second best friend"

Charlie and Vanessa start smiling and Riley waves.

….

Riley is on the table holding her phone. She had been trying to reach Farkle for some time on with no luck. She felt someone come behind here and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Stalk me much?" she was slouching on the table twirling her phone in circles. Lucas frowned, "What are you still doing up here all alone?"

She looks at him 'at least he dropped the whole sleeping together conversation'. "I cant get a hold of Farkle, I wanted to talk to him before the announcement our breakup tonight. It's not like him to do this and he never misses my birthday"

Lucas was getting tired of hearing Riley only focus on Farkle. "Well, I wouldn't count on it tonight." Riley gives him a glare, but he doesn't back down. "Doesn't it strike you as uh just a little bit odd that he isn't here yet?" Riley gives him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he promised you that was going to go thru with breaking it off after your dinner last night but yet he didn't because his parent really need help from your mother." Lucas know that this might come back to bit him in the butt but he need to make Riley understand that Farkle was not being a very good friend let alone old boyfriend.

Riley became defense with he said this. "So you're saying that Farkle using me to get to my mother? He wouldn't do that he is just confused because of all of his parent's pressure. Plus I told my mom not to back out because of this."

" Yes he would. If it was to help his family you know he will. And I don't think his parent's think your word is a strong a familial obligation. "Riley was shocked at how aloof Lucas was acting about Farkle "I don't believe that. Farkle and I were friend first. We bonded over how messed up our parents were. no matter what he always at least call at midnight to wish me happy birthday" Riley didn't want to believe Farkle was using her, deep down she wanted to believe the best in people.

Lucas was starting to get irritated, so he decide to do something that would guarantee that she spend more time with him, "Care to make a wager?" he said with an raised eyebrow, " If he calls at midnight I promise to never bring up the events of last night…If he doesn't, you hang out the rest of the night with me." Lucas knew he was being selfish but he had a great time with her last night.

The bet piqued her interest and Riley thinks heavily about it. They could go back to normal, and she wouldn't have to deal with the awkward effects of them sleeping together. So she agreed. "You're gonna lose. I trust Farkle." And if she did loose, well they were going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

 ** _Gossip Girl: Careful Riles. There's no safe wager when you bet on a Friar. You just might lose your shirt and your pants._**

...

Farkle and Marley are eating a large pretzel and drinking juice sitting on some neighborhood steps.

Marley: "I heard about your dad trial, I'm sorry."

Farkle finished eathing his pretzel and dusted off his hands. "yea thanks... its a bit overwhelming... I just needed to get out of that house."

Marley: "Yeah I know the feeling"

there as an awlward silence and Farkle was fiddling with the ring box. Marley sees it and asks. "what you got there?"

"Riley present" and he opens to show his mothers ring.

Marley: "is that an engagement ring!... wow it's beautiful."

Farkle: "It's my mothers, I'm uh, supposed to give it to Riley tonight."

Marley: "I'm guessing that wasn't your idea."

Farkle sighed. "Riley and I broke up" he admitted

Marley: "oh?" she didnt want to sound to happy about it.

Farkle had been reflecting this whole time about his situation. "Yea and as much as I wanna do the right thing and help out my parents it's just, it's not fair. I mean to me or to Riley. I have already been just a horrible friend to her theses last few days. I just think that, if I do this now, no matter what Iwill be upsetting someone"

Marley: "I guess you just have to figure out whats more important"

...

Maya took Charlie aside and started questioning him. "so I decided not to hang out with you for one day and you're all over some other girl" she said with a raised eye. "what? not.. Vanessa and i have known each other since we were in diapers trust me there is nothing going on there." Maya was still questioning it and Charlie could tell "just get to know her, I am sure you girls will get along great."

Two Guitar hero songs later the girls were laughing and having a good time dishing about Charlie.

...

Riley is on the bench drinking tequila and Lucas goes to her

"12:01, I'm sorry." as much as Lucas wanted to be right he didn't want to see riley like this. "No you're smarmy, there's a difference. If you're coming to collect you can forget it." Riley said coldly too him. Lucas see Maya bringing the cake "Turn around." he tells her.

Riley looks at him in disgust taking what he said out of context "You get grosser by the second." Lucas sighs, "You get older. Look." and he points to the group of people who start singing. Maya is holding her birthday cake.

Maya: Happy Birthday! (Laughs)

Iz: Come on, blow out your candles.

Maya: Make a wish, Riley.

Riley still upset at Farkle just gets up and walks away and Lucas blows out her candles

 ** _Gossip Girl: Happy Birthday to who? Forget cake and ice cream I'm saving room for just desserts. Looks like Lucas's wish might come true._**

...

Farkle is shouting out to a cab so that he could sent Marley home.

Farkle: "Hey... So I don't know how it was possible given how the day started but um, I actually had kind of a good night. (Marlie giggles) Your parents won't be mad you're coming home so late, right?"

Marlie: "Oh no they think I'm with a friend."

Farkle: "Huh. Well they think right."

They both hug and a girl takes a photo of them

Marlie: "I had fun. (Giggles)"

Farkle: "Me too. You have a good night."

He felt a lot better after talking with Marley. He finally decided what he as going to do.

 ** _Gossip Girl: Spotted: Farkle Minkus depositing a mystery girl in a taxi after midnight. All we know about her for sure? She's not Riley Matthews._**

...

Riley gets a message from Gossip Girl "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B!" she opens it and sees a picture of Farkle hugging a girl who is Marlie. She walks off and everybody is getting the picture

Darby & Iz: "Oh my God"

Sarah: "I can't believe Gossip Girl."

(Riley walks to Maya)

Maya: "Riley hey, I'm so sorry. I never would've thought that this would happen."

Iz: "I hope the slut gave him herpes."

Darby: "Cheater totally deserves herpes."

Something inside Riley broke. She wondered if this is what he mother felt like. "He isn't cheating. We broke up, okay? We've actually been broken up for a while now but he wanted to keep it under wraps so that my mom would be obligated to help his dad in the case. (To Lucas) You satisfied?

(She walks off and Maya is chasing after her and Lucas walks off)

Maya: "Riley... Riley stop, You can talk to me."

Riley: (Her voice breaks) "I'm humiliated Maya. Why would he do this? He knows how important my image is. It is the reason why I am queen."

Maya: "Shh. Shh."

Maya wipes her tears and they both start hugging

Riley: "Is it okay if I just wanna be alone for a second?"

She walks in the room and closes the door. Charlie walks us to where Maya was standing "Is everything alright?"

Maya: "Yea Riley is just not feeling too good."

"Charlie: "ok we we are going to head out. need a ride home"

Maya: "no Riley needs me. I think I am going to stay here but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" she kisses him good bye and goes to attend to the rest of the guest leaving.

...

Farkle walks in and His mum and dad are in the office drinking red wine.

Stuart: "Farkle hey, what are you doing home so early?"

Farkle: "It's after midnight."

Stuart: "We just thought you'd be with Riley."

Jennifer: "How did she like her gift?"

Farkle: "I didn't make it to the party tonight."

Stuart and Jennifer looks at each other

Jennifer: "Well the actual birthday is today. You can call her in the morning, maybe take her to lunch."

Stuart: "It's a good plan, really more special this way."

Farkle: "Dad I know you think the only way to save you is for me to get back together with Riley but I'm not doing this."

He throws the ring box on the coffee table

Farkle: "Riley was my best friend first and I am not going to use her like this"

Stuart: "Farkle, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to protect our family, and I'm sure you feel the same. I need your support here son and your trust."

Farkle: "I trust you dad, but there has to be another way. I'll talk to Riley as friend. I am sure she can convince her mom to still help us."

….

Riley is lying on her bed and Lucas enters one hand behind his back.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Lucas. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever." She hugged a pillow and lean back on the headboard.

Lucas felt bad about what happened but thought his present might cheer her up. "Maybe it can be salvaged" He walks towards her and sits down next to her. Then he pulls out a jewelry box from his behind him. Riley looks at is skeptically "What is that our sex tape?"

He opens the box slowly (keeping his eyes focused on Riley face) and shows her a necklace

Riley was stunned to see what was inside. "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace. No, I couldn't," as she gently touched the fine piece of jewelry. That was the most expensive piece she put on hold at the jewelers.

"Yes, you can." He whispered as he puts it around her neck. She was looking in the mirror as he did. Then Lucas takes hold of her shoulder from behind and says, "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." She touches necklace and he also goes in to touch it and somehow their hands connect. Lucas kisses her shoulder. "I really am sorry"

Riley did know what she was feeling right now. But with Lucas being so nice to her and the lovely present he bought. She left a lightness in herself that she couldn't explain. Her heart started beating a little faster and she did the only thing she knew would show him her appreciation. She would think about all theses feelings later.

Lucas was caught of guard when she leaned in to kiss him. Happy but it was definitely unexpected considering how she was acting earlier. He lean back and she starts to climb on top of him. He guessed their talk would wait until tomorrow.

Maya went to the room that Riley entered after the Farkle post. She was concerned that her best friend needed some consoling. When she goes pushes the door in the last place to look her mouth drops. She sees Riley and Lucas kissing on the bed looking like more was going to happen. Quickly she locks the door and closes it behind her. 'What are you doing Riley' she thinks and walks away

 ** _Gossip Girl: Spotted: Riles turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Lucas's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles Riles. The sun will come out tomorrow. X.O.X.O. Gossip Girl_**

* * *

 ** _AN: I don't own GG or GMW_**

 ** _Please let me know if you have any ideas for next part in the show. It's called "Hi Society" which would be about Debutant balls, R+L sneaking around, Farkle seeing Riley in a new light, and a bit of jealously form Lucas._**

 ** _but since have changed the storyline a bit I need to figure out a way to change the end. (which has Blair and Nate getting back together)_**


End file.
